The Bet
by hankss
Summary: Draco Malfoy makes a bet with Blaise Zabini, that entails him taking Luna Lovegood's virginity.  Soon, the lines between reality and make believe become blurred, and Draco finds himself falling in love with a girl who sees right through him.
1. Chapter 1

"Luna will you pass the salt please." Luna Lovegood looked up from the plate of food in front of her and smiled at Ginny.

"Yes, of course." She picked up the shaker and handed it to her friend."Thank you, Luna."

"Mmm," She mumbled, nodding her head slowly, "Ginny, would you happen to know what falling in love feels like?"

Ginny raised a brow, "Excuse me?"

"You know," Luna pressed, frowning a little, "Finding your prince in shining armour and marrying your soulmate."

Ginny laughed at her friends peculiar nature and scrunched up her nose."That's all stupid Luna."

"Stupid?" Luna was shocked, "What are you talking about?"

"I mean finding a prince and marrying your soulmate…that's not what falling in love is all about." Ginny spoke like someone who knew what she was saying. Luna couldn't help but feel envious of the feisty redhead. She knew Ginny had long ago fallen in love with Harry Potter, and she knew that his heart belonged to her, too.

Still, Luna was curious.

"Does it feel like falling?" Luna questioned, "Like falling down a hole?"

Ginny giggled, "Not quite Luna."

"Mmm. Interesting." She turned back to her food and realised that it was all gone, "Oh dear. The Nargles must have gotten it."

"Nargles?"

"You know, they live in mistletoe," Luna pointed at the little sprigs that hung off the ceiling, "My father and I almost spotted a colony of them once but-"

"Alright Luna," Ginny nodded, "I get it. Maybe you just ate your food without realising it?"

"Oh, well maybe. I suppose." Luna shrugged, before she stood up and swung her satchel across her shoulders, "I'm going to leave now, Ginny. I will see you later on at the Quidditch match."

"See you."

It was only when Luna was almost at the entrance to the Grand Hall, that she finally turned towards the Slytherin table, and caught a a glimpse of the boy who had wedged himself into the forefront of her mind, lately.

Draco Malfoy had one arm around Pansy Parkinson, and the other shovelling food into his hungry mouth. Luna knew that he couldn't see her, wouldn't look her way anyway. So she kept staring at him, at the way his silver eyes crinkled at the sides when he smiled. And the way he ran his hand through his platinum hair whenever somebody said anything remotely interesting, or challenging. She watched as he threw his head back and laughed at something Blaise Zabini was saying. And then grinned when he licked his lips and began to answer back with something no doubt incredibly witty.

Luna shook her head.

She knew she was being silly. Draco and her barely even spoke to each other…why on Earth did she have this strange obsession with him?

She glanced at Ginny quickly, and was relieved to see that the redhead was too engrossed in a conversation with Cho Chang to notice how Luna had been blatantly staring at Malfoy.

"Luna." She turned to see Hermione Granger staring at her curiously, "What are you looking at?"

"Draco Malfoy."

"Malfoy?" Hermione sputtered, "What in Merlin's name possessed you to stare at him?"

"I don't know," Luna replied truthfully, "He's interesting."

"He's a git."

"Maybe," Luna smiled and tightened her grip on her satchel, "I'll see you later, Hermione."

The witch shook her head at Luna and smiled, "Alright. Bye Luna."

Luna turned to look at Draco one more time, and was surprised to that see his grey eyes had latched onto her. Oh dear. He had caught her staring.

A deep blush stained her cheeks as she hurried away from the Grand Hall, wanting to get as far away from the Slytherin Prince as possible.

Draco Malfoy rolled his eyes as he watched Luna Lovegood's retreating back.

"God, she really is loony."

"What was that, Drakey?" Pansy tugged on his arm roughly, and Draco felt his teeth grit together. Pansy was hot, but god was she annoying.

"Nothing." He pulled out of her grasp, "I'm just tired."

"Oh!" Pansy widened her eyes in what Draco could only assume was a pathetic attempt at being cute, "You'd better rest up for the Quidditch match later on."

"I thought you'd never ask," He muttered, swinging his legs over the bench and standing, straightening out his robes.

Blaise looked up at him, a dark brow raised."Is there something you'd like to say, Zabini?" Draco questioned, pursing his lips.

"Just…." Blaise sighed and stood himself, "I'll walk with you."

Draco narrowed his eyes for a moment, before nodding, resigned. He wasn't in the mood for an argument.

"I'll see you later on, Drakey." Pansy waved him off with an enthusiastic grin and Draco rolled his eyes. It was cute at first, the way she followed him around like a puppy dog. But now, he was starting to find Pansy Parkinson extremely aggravating.

"Lovegood," Blaise stated blandly, as they stepped out into the cool corridors of Hogwarts, "She likes you."

Malfoy scrunched his brow up in confusion, "Excuse me?"

"She's been staring at you a lot lately," Blaise continued, "Don't think I haven't noticed."

Draco smirked despite himself, "Are you jealous Zabini? Do you want the loon for yourself?"

"God no," Blaise mirrored Draco's expression, "I was wondering if you'd like to partake in a little…bet, if you will."

Malfoy raised a brow and tilted his head to one side, "What sort of bet?"

"You're always claiming how you can deflower any girl you set your eyes on, right?"

Draco nodded slowly.

"Well, why not Lovegood?"

"Why not Lovegood?" Malfoy sputtered, staring at his friend as if he'd just lost his head. Which Draco thought my his actions, he had, "Are you serious, Zabini?"

"Quite."

"She is a lunatic," Draco replied, harshly, "That's why not."

"So what you're saying is that you can't deflower any girl you set your eyes on?" Blaise questioned, a smirk covering his lips.

Draco pushed a hand through his hair. He was torn.

On the one hand, he knew refusing to bed Luna would mean admitting defeat in Zabini's eyes.

But he also knew that Lovegood was…well to put it bluntly, a nutcase. And he wasn't sure if he was willing to sleep with that, just to prove himself.

"I'm just saying-"

"You're just saying," Blaise interrupted, "That you don't want to have sex with Luna Lovegood. But my dear friend is it that you don't want to…or that you can't?"

Draco scoffed, "I would have her grovelling at my feet within a month."

"Alright then, prove it." Zabini smiled at him slowly, "Unless you're too afraid of rejection?"

"That's ridiculous," Malfoy shook his head harshly, "What are the terms?"

"I'll give you a month to bed Luna Lovegood," Blaise grinned gleefully, "If you do I'll give you this." Zabini pointed at the gold band sitting on his ring finger, a huge blue sapphire mounted at the top.

"Your family heirloom?" Draco gasped. He knew that ring meant more to Blaise than air to most people. Did he have that little faith in Draco's ability to bed Luna?

"Yeah." Blaise smirked.

"And if I lose?"

"You give me that," Zabini pointed at Draco's own most prized possession, a sapphire encrusted silver ring. "This is my father's favourite ring."

"And this is my family heirloom," Blaise levelled Draco's glare.

Ultimately Draco knew what this was really about. It was about power. It wasn't about whether or not Draco could bed Luna, or why Blaise even thought of the bet in the first place.

It was about Zabini defying Draco's clear authority over everybody else in their house.

Specifically, over Blaise himself.

Draco cleared his throat and looked around the cold corridor once, just to make sure that they were completely alone.

"Fine." Malfoy nodded curtly, "A month to bed Luna Lovegood."

"Mmm, this is going to be fun," Blaise stuck his hand out and they shook on it, "Let the best man will."

"Don't worry Zabini," Draco smirked, "I will."


	2. Chapter 2

"How do you even know if she's a virgin, Zabini?"

Blaise rolled his eyes, "Isn't it obvious, Malfoy?"

They were sitting in the library, observing the platinum haired Ravenclaw's every move. She shifted in her seat, running a hand through her locks.

Draco could sense that she was frustrated.

"You never know," Draco answered, raising a thin eyebrow, "Maybe Saint Potter felt bad for her."

"Listen Malfoy, just believe me when I say, Lovegood is a virgin."

"You know this for a fact?" Draco continued staring at the strange girl, watching the way she chewed her lip in anxiety. She was certainly distracted.

"I do."

Draco's gaze moved sharply to connect with Blaise's dark eyes, "How?"

"A mutual friend."

Ginny. Draco knew instantly it had to be the redheaded Weaslette. She was the only person in the whole of Hogwarts who Blaise trusted with his life.

"Well then," Draco stood slowly, slinging his back over his shoulder and making his way towards Luna's table, "Let the games begin."

Luna couldn't concentrate.

The words in front of her seemed to come together to form something she couldn't quite grasp. She slammed her pen down.

All she could think about lately, was Draco Malfoy and his steely grey eyes.

Why? She rolled her eyes at her stupidity.

"Is this seat taken?" Luna looked up, ready to dreamily smile and tell them 'no' when her eyes connected with none other than Draco Malfoy himself. Her breath got caught at the back of her throat.

"Hello Draco."

"Oh," Malfoy eyes lit up as if he realised for the first time who she was, "Hello Loony."

Luna didn't mind the nickname. Coming from Draco's lips it almost sounded like a compliment.

She shook her head and tried to clear her mind. She should not be thinking that way! And of Draco Malfoy, of all people.

Luna forced herself to turn back to her Potions essay, but couldn't help the butterflies that chewed away at the walls of her stomach. She felt Draco's elbow brush hers, and a blush heated up her cheeks.

"Something wrong, Lovegood?" Draco leaned in to whisper in her ear. She shuddered and tried to regain composure; with little success.

"No," She stammered, biting her bottom lip, "I'm just…I can't concentrate properly."

"I hope it's not me," He smirked and Luna almost felt like slapping him for his arrogance.

"No." She replied sharply, "I'm just tired."

"Mmm." His smirk widened, "Wonder what kept you up so late."

Luna wasn't sure what he meant, but she blushed anyway, "Stop it Draco we're going to get into trouble."

"And?" He licked his bottom lip slowly, "Maybe I want to be punished."

Luna couldn't believe his words. She almost fainted, right there and then.

"Draco, stop it." But she didn't sound at all convincing. She took a deep breath to steady herself, and turned away from him.

"You know Lovegood," Draco began, leaning back lazily in his chair, "If you weren't so damn weird, you'd be pretty hot."

That flared her up. Luna stood up roughly, her chair scraping across the linoleum floor.

"What?" He eyed her innocently, "Did I do something wrong?"

Luna flipped her hair to one side and scoffed, "I will not be spoken to in that manner!" She tried to channel Hermione's typically fiery attitude, and picked up her things, forcing herself to leave the library, and a very confused Draco Malfoy behind.

The inerve/i of that boy. Thinking that she would swoon over him just like that. Just like every other girl in this whole damn school!

She shook her head. No, Luna was not stupid, despite what others thought.

She was in Ravenclaw for a reason.

"Lovegood!" She heard Draco's footsteps following her and she shivered.

"What do you want Malfoy?" Her blue eyes glinted dangerously as she looked up at him. She'd never really noticed how tall and broad he was…

Stop it Luna. Get your head in the game!

"Why'd you run off like that?"

"I do not appreciate being made fun of," Luna shrugged.

"I wasn't making fun of you, Looney."

"Luna," She corrected, "And I've been made fun of enough to know when someone's doing it Draco."

"God Lovegood, are you that nutty that you don't know flirting when you see it?" Despite himself, Draco smiled.

"Flirting?" A pink blush stained Luna's cheeks, "What on Earth are you talking about?"

"I was flirting with you."

"Well," She stammered, taken aback, "If that's your flirting you have a very strange way of doing it!"

"I complimented you."

"You called me weird."

"I also said you were hot," Luna's cheeks blazed at the word. She'd never been called hot by. Pretty, yes. Beautiful, occasionally. But never ihot/i.

"I think I should be going, Draco."

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, "Oh come on Lovegood, I was just messing around."

"Why did you sit beside me anyway?" She demanded, suddenly curious as to Draco's real motives.

He shrugged, "I just wanted to. Is that a problem?"

His confidence should have irked her even more, but for some strange bizarre reason, Luna found that it made him even more attractive to her.

She shook her head. She was being ridiculous now!

"Come on," He told her, smiling a little, "I'll walk you to your room."

"No thank you," But her voice shook as she said it.

Draco stared at her, one eyebrow raised, "Fine then. Have it your way Lovegood." He turned from her and stalked off, leaving Luna alone once more.

It was only when he had rounded the corner, that Luna finally realised how fast her heart was beating.

God. She was making this so goddamn difficult.

Any other girl would have fallen into his arms at his words.

He had had so many girls before Luna, his technique had never failed him.

Why now?

A little voice at the back of his head shouted out that he was going about things the wrong way.

That Luna wasn't like those other girls; easily pleased and fickle.

Luna was of a different calibre. And Draco hated to admit it, but he wasn't sure whether he'd dealt with someone like her in the past.

He pushed himself off the stone wall he had been leaning against and turned around, preparing to follow Luna and make up some bullshit about wanting to get to know her better as a friend, when Pansy Parkinson came into view.

Great, just what he needed.

"Drakey!" She grinned widely, "Oh Drakey what are you doing here? The Quidditch match is in an hour!"

Shit! Draco slapped a hand against his forehead.

She was right. God, he had been so wrapped up in Lovegood and her infuriating game of cat and mouse, that it had completely slipped his mind.

And it was Slytherin Vs Gryffindor too.

He didn't even bother to answer her, and instead bolted down the hallway, making his way into his dormitories, grabbing his kit and running towards the changing rooms.

"Nice to have our star player actually show up," Theodore Nott commented, as Draco slipped into his uniform.

"Shut up." He growled, not wanting to deal with any of their bullshit today. He ran a hand through his messy platinum blonde hair and sighed, "Sorry I'm late guys."

Nobody said anything, and allowed Draco to brood. He wasn't in the mood to play today.

As they made their way outside towards the pitch, and climbed onto their respective broomstick, Draco was pleased to find Luna sitting in the audience, wearing a Slytherin hat, and a Gryffindor blazer. He smiled at her choice of attire, and then realising what he was doing, quickly replaced it with a frown.

Draco's eyes latched onto Harry Potter, and when the games started, he began to play with such a furious competitiveness, it took even him off guard.

As the game ended, and the score was tallied up, Draco fist-pumped the air when Slytherin was crowned winner. He grinned cockily at the other Quidditch players, and caught Weasel giving him the finger.

"Well played, Malfoy," Blaise told him, as they made their way back towards the changing rooms.

"You too Zabini."

"Any progress on Lovegood?" His voice dropped to a whisper.

"Getting there."

"Mmm," Blaise smirked, "I'll talk to you later, Draco."

Malfoy nodded, watching as his almost friend slipped out of his clothing and into the shower cubicle. Draco decided to do the same, and soon found himself being pelted down by scorching hot water.

He hadn't seen Luna's face in the crowd by the end of the game, and hoped she was still out there.

Draco doubted it. She had made it very clear to him earlier that she wanted nothing to do with him.

Or was it that she actually did want him, and the very thought scared her? Mmmm. This would certainly be interesting.

As Draco dried off, he noticed he was the only one left in the changing room. Everybody else had gone off to celebrate their victory no doubt, and get absolutely wasted.

As Draco changed into his normal schoolwear, he felt a presence enter the room. Turning round and expecting to see one of his teammates he was totally shocked when he saw Luna Lovegood.

"Luna?"

"I just came to say congratulations," She told him, ignoring the fact that he was wearing only a pair of boxers, "For winning the game."

"Oh," Draco smirked, "Thanks."

"And urm, I think maybe I was a little harsh on you before," She commented, shuffling her feet, "Maybe…we could go to Hogsmeade for some butter beer, some time?"

"That would be nice."

She nodded slowly and twisted her hands nervously, "Great well…urm I'll see you around then, Draco."

"Luna." She turned at the sound of his voice and was shocked to find him towering over her, his piercing grey eyes almost cutting through her like glass.

"Yes," Her breath got caught at the back of her throat.

"You've got a little something on your nose." He brushed at her skin and smirked when he saw a blush work its way up to her cheeks.

"Oh," She smiled despite her embarrassment, "Thank you."

"Mmm. Your welcome."

They stayed standing like that for what felt like years, just staring into each others eyes, neither one relenting.

And then Draco spoke up, "What are you doing right now?"

"Right now?" She hummed, dazed, as if he'd just woken up.

"Yes." He felt his ego rise at her confused expression. He knew he had done that to her.

"I was going to finish my Potions essay."

"Screw that," He grinned mischievously, "Let's go somewhere."

Luna's eyes widened at his suggestion, "Like where?"

Draco grinned and licked his lips, "The Forbidden Forest."

Luna didn't know why she had agreed to this.

But nevertheless, here she was, walking with Draco Malfoy of all people, towards the Forbidden Forest.

Her feelings were all jumbled up and she wasn't sure what was what anymore.

She shivered against the bitter wind and gasped when Malfoy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Body heat," He told her smirking, "Unless you find this uncomfortable?"

"No," She squeaked out. What she really wanted to say was that his arm around her sent tiny little bolts of electricity shooting through her, but she kept quiet.

"Luna listen, I know I came off as a bit of a git before…"

"A bit?"

"Okay a lot," He chuckled despite himself, "But I'm really trying here. I want to be your friend."

"Why?"

"Because you're different," He looked up at the dark grey sky, "You're not like any of the other stupid ditzy girls on this campus."

Luna felt her heart speed up, "I always thought being different was a bad thing."

"Mmm. Not always."

Where was this sweet Draco Malfoy coming from?

"What about Pansy?"

"What about Pansy?" He rolled his eyes, "She's just a friend."

"She doesn't seem to think so."

"But I've told her a million times." He pressed, nodding firmly.

Luna shivered again, but not from the cold, and Draco tightened his hold on her.

"So, friends?"

She cocked her head to one side and laughed a little, "Alright Draco. Friends."

Little did she know the mess she had just gotten herself into.


	3. Chapter 3

"What do you want to do after school?" Luna questioned, as they settled down on a spot in the grass.

Draco turned to her, a brow raised, "What do you mean?"

"After all this," She moved her hand around them in a sweeping gesture, "After you leave Hogwarts."

"Oh." He paused for a moment, "My parents will want me to get married."

"Married? To who?" Luna didn't know why, but the thought of Draco marrying someone other than her made her very uncomfortable.

"Pureblood…Maybe even Pansy."

"Oh."

A moment of silence passed between them.

"And you?" He asked, turning to look at Luna, "What are you going to do?"

Luna shrugged, "I'm not sure yet. My father wants me to take over the Quibbler."

"And you don't want to do that?"

"Well, I don't want to upset him," Luna answered, glancing down at her hands.

"Which actually means, you don't want to do it."

Luna looked up sharply, and was surprised to see that Draco wasn't smirking at her. Instead, a gentle smile filled his lips.

"It's okay," He nodded, "I understand what it feels like to have a family that wants you to do something you have no interest in doing."

"You can say no, you know," Luna pursed her lips, "You can marry for love."

"For love?" Draco scoffed, "You've clearly never met my father."

Luna crossed her legs and shrugged, "Well its your decision who you marry, Draco, nobody else but you should make that decision." She turned to look up at the darkening sky, and closed her eyes. The wind bit at her cheeks, but Luna didn't mind all that much.

"Luna."

"Hum?" She looked to her side and found that Draco had shuffled closer towards her.

"Have you ever been kissed by a boy?"

Luna's eyes widened and she shook her head slowly, "No."

"Mmm." She expected Draco to lean in, to press his lips to her and pull her closer. But when he didn't she breathed a sigh.

Of relief or disappointment, Luna wasn't quite sure.

"Have you ever been kissed by a girl?" She felt stupid asking him. Of course he had.

He was the Slytherin sex god, after all. She'd heard plenty of girls talk about how much fun he was in bed.

"A few." He smirked, "None of them really mattered though."

Luna knew he was suggesting something. She nodded, and turned away, not wanting to be drawn in by those liquid molten eyes of his.

"I've always wondered what it will be like."

"To do what?" Draco raised a questioning brow.

"To be kissed," Luna shrugged, "It's never been a priority though."

"Why not?"

"Well, boys have just never been interested in me," Draco was surprised to note that he found no trace of bitterness in Luna's voice, "I suppose I can't really compete with girls like Hermione Granger or even Pansy Parkinson." If any other girl had said something like that, Draco would have instantly thought they were fishing for compliments. But with Luna, it was different. He knew she was just being honest, and he had to admit, that intrigued him.

"Not even Longbottom?"

"Neville?" Luna turned to him and laughed, "Oh no. I wanted him to kiss me for a very long time…but I think he likes Hannah Abbott."

"Hannah Abbott?"

"Yes, she's a Hufflepuff."

"So he chose a Hufflepuff, over a beautiful Ravenclaw?" Draco shook his head, "He's stupider than I thought."

Luna's heart flipped at Draco's words. He'd told her before that he thought she was hot…but now she was beautiful too?

"Oh well Neville didn't even know I wanted him to kiss me. How could he?"

Draco didn't understand Luna's kindness. And how could he? He'd always gotten his own way through force.

"Have you ever kissed Pansy?" Luna questioned, her big blue eyes unblinking.

Draco scratched the back of his neck, "A couple of times."

The truth was, he'd spent the last six months engaging in casual sex with Pansy, and he assumed this must be the reason she was following him around all the time.

"Mmm." Luna turned back to stare up at the sky, and Draco found himself studying her.

She wasn't exceptionally beautiful, like many of the girls Draco knew. But there was something about her; an air of innocence, of forgiveness, that drew him in. For a moment, he felt bad that he was going to ruin that; that he was going to ruin Luna. But he shook the thought away hurriedly. Since when did he, a Malfoy, feel guilt?

"Maybe we should be getting back," Luna turned to him, one side of her mouth upturned into a smile, "It's getting late."

Draco nodded, standing up slowly, and offering Luna his hand. She took it gently, and pulled herself up, gasping when she tripped and fell onto Draco's chest. She found herself staring into his steely grey eyes, and was soon lost in their beauty. True, Draco's silver orbs spoke of terrible secrets and a hardness that hid much of what he was really feeling. But Luna could see something else in their depth. A surprising softness, that took her off guard.

Draco cleared his throat, "Shall we?"

She nodded, wordlessly, having had her voice taken away from her at their close proximity. She allowed Draco to steer her back towards school, and shivered when she felt his cold hand brush against her much smaller palm. Something about Draco Malfoy was driving her insane, and she was beside herself trying to figure out what it was.

They walked in silence, and Luna used this time to try to comprehend what was happening to her.

The burning of her cheeks, the butterflies swimming around her stomach, the way her heart was beating so fast and loud against her ribs. What was happening to her?

Draco insisted on walking her to her dormitory, and Luna found that she didn't have the strength to argue.

"Well this is my stop." They halted outside the portal leading into the Ravenclaw dormitories.

"It was nice to spend some time with you, Lovegood."

"Likewise, Draco."

"I'll see you around Luna."

"I hope so," She answered truthfully.

Draco nodded once, before turning away and departing down the corridor, leaving a very taken Luna Lovegood in his wake.

...

"Have you shagged her yet?" Blaise Zabini slipped into his usual seat opposite Draco on the Slytherin table.

Draco's eyes narrowed, "Will you be a little more careful, Zabini?"

"About what?" He smirked, "Nobody knows who we're talking about anyway."

Draco rolled his eyes, "To answer your question, not I haven't quite shagged her yet." There was a note of sarcasm to his tone. He caught the look on Blaise's face and groaned, "These things take time!"

"What things?" Pansy slid in beside Draco.

"None of your business," Draco growled almost a little aggressively.

"Oh Drakey don't be like that," She pouted and Malfoy watched as Blaise struggled to keep a straight face, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"I bought a new lipstick," She puckered her lips, "It's called Ruby Red."

Draco thought the colour made her mouth look like it was bleeding.

"Oh."

She raised a brow, "Aren't you going to compliment it?"

"I don't think it suits you." This time Blaise did laugh.

"Well!" She shook her head, "That's not very nice!"

"Neither is that colour, on you." Draco suddenly had an absurd thought that perhaps that colour would look much, much nicer on Luna Lovegood.

"Draco!" She shoved his arm in her usual brattish way and sighed, "God you men are all the same."

"I think that colour looks lovely on you," Blaise commented, smiling gently.

"Oh," Pansy blushed wildly, "Thank you Blaise! At least somebody appreciates my hard work."

Draco held his tongue because he didn't feel like getting in an argument today, and instead looked towards the Ravenclaw table, where a very lonely looking Luna Lovegood sat, pushing her food around her plate mindlessly.

"Excuse me," Draco picked up his tray and stood, only stopping when Pansy jerked him back downwards, "Parkinson, let go of me."

"Where are you going, sweetie?"

"To sit a the Ravenclaw table."

Pansy's eyes widened and she looked like she was going to fall off her chair, "WHAT?"

"You heard me," He rolled his eyes, "Oh come on. It's not like I've decided to go sit with the Gryffindors. Now let go of me."

In her completely shock, Pansy could barely sit up straight, let alone hold onto Malfoy with any kind of secure grip. Her finger fell from his clothing and he smirked, making his way over to Lovegood. She looked up when he placed his tray beside her.

"Draco?" One blonde brow raised up right into her forehead.

"Lovegood."

"What are you doing here?"

"Sitting beside you," He grinned, "Eating lunch."

"Oh." Her big blue eyes widened, "Why?"

"I told you Luna. I want to be friends." Draco felt something scratch against his chest. Was it…guilt? He shuddered at the unfamiliar feeling.

Malfoys do not feel guilty…about anything.

He shook the feeling away and focused on the blonde haired Ravenclaw staring up at him, confused.

"You don't mind all the people seeing us?"

"I couldn't give a shit, actually." He laughed at the way her mouth dropped into a frown when he cursed.

"Draco!" She scolded as though he were a child, "Language."

"Yes mother."

"Oh I almost forgot," Luna reached into her satchel and brought out a Ravenclaw pin, "I got this for you."

He took the crest in his hand and stared at it, one brow arched.

"What's this for?"

"Well I thought maybe since we're friends, you'd want to support my house." She pointed at the Slytherin blazer she was donning, "Just as I support yours."

Even though her request was absurd, Draco found that he couldn't refuse her. He smiled softly, and slid the pin onto the collar of his school robes.

"It looks perfect on you," Luna decided, nodding happily.

"Well, with a face like mine, how could it not?"

She laughed and shook her head, "Oh Draco. You are something."

"I tend to get that a lot."

"Hey Luna." Both wizards looked up as Ginny Weasley came to stand before them, "A word?" She sent Draco the harshest glare she could and he equalled it, never once quivering under her gaze.

"Oh Ginny, of course." She nodded and stood, "I'll be right back, Draco."

"Mmm." Malfoy stared after them, his eyebrows knitted into a low frown. What was that Weaslette playing at?

...

"Luna Lovegood, what the hell are you doing eating lunch with Draco Malfoy?"

Luna blinked; once twice. She was completely confused at Ginny's outburst of emotion.

"What do you mean, Ginny?"

"He's the enemy, Luna if you haven't realised." Ginny rolled her eyes.

"You are friends with Blaise," Luna said, not a note of conviction in her voice, "And he's from Slytherin."

Ginny shook her head furiously, "It's not the same thing, Luna! His father is Lucius Malfoy."

"Draco is not his father," Luna didn't know why, but she suddenly felt very protective of her new platinum blonde friend.

"Maybe not yet," Ginny narrowed her eyes, "But he will be one day."

Luna frowned, "Ginny! You know that isn't fair!"

Somewhere, deep inside, Ginny knew that she wasn't being entirely diplomatic about Draco Malfoy. But she also knew he was conniving and sly, and that he couldn't possibly want anything to do with sweet innocent Luna unless he had some ulterior motive.

But when she spoke this thought a loud, Luna's frown only deepened.

"So you think he wouldn't want to be friends with me, unless he had his own agenda?" She blinked back tears, "That isn't very kind of you, Ginny."

"Luna," Her tone softened, "I'm not trying to be upset you."

"Well you're doing a very good job of it, at the moment." Luna bit her bottom lip, "Me and Draco are friends, Ginny. I have somebody else to look out for me finally, not just you."

"How can you trust him?"

"People shouldn't be judged by their past, or their families Ginny, you should know that."

"His father is a deatheater," Ginny hissed, "He will fight against Harry and Dumbledore in the final battle."

Luna shook her head, "You don't know that for sure."

"Well," The redhead scoffed, "We'll see who will be the last one laughing." And with that, she whipped her hair to one side in indignation and stormed off, sending Draco an ice cold glare as she departed.

"What's her problem?" Draco turned up in front of Luna, watching Ginny stomping away.

Luna sighed, "She think you're only using me." She looked up at Draco's silver liquid eyes, "You're not, are you Draco?"

He shook his head, "Of course not."

"Good." She smiled a little, and moved to walk back to their chairs but found that she was stuck in the same position, held back by some unseen force.

"Huh?" She looked around confused, half expecting somebody to be pointing a wand at her, but found nothing out of the ordinary.

Draco loomed over her, his eyebrows scrunched up into a frown, "Hey what's going on?" She watched as he tried to move, and just as she had, failed.

"Look up lovebirds," Blaise called from across the canteen, "Mistletoe!"

And lo and behold, when Draco and Luna cast their glance upwards, they found a sprig of the plant hanging above them. Luna blushed instantly.

"It's charmed," She whispered, "We cannot move until we…" She trailed off, embarrassed to say the word.

"Kiss?" Draco raised a brow and smirked, "To hell with it." Then he hooked his thumb underneath her chin and very gently brought her lips up to his, pressing a gentle kiss there.

Luna felt herself melt into him, and if it wasn't for his arm that had gone to settle itself around her waist, she would have certainly fallen.

When they pulled away, Luna gazed up at him, her eyes glazed over and her mind all foggy.

"Did you just…"

"Kiss you?" Draco grinned and nodded, "Yep, I did."

And then he bent down for more.

...


	4. Chapter 4

Luna Lovegood was aware of two things.

One was that she was getting kissed; and very thoroughly indeed by Draco Mafloy. The other, was that something sharp and pointy was sticking into her skin.

"Ouch," She pulled away from their embrace and watched as Draco's Ravenclaw pin fell to the ground, "Oh that's what it was."

She looked up at him, dazed for a moment by everything that had just happened.

A silence had fallen over the entire canteen, but Luna barely noticed. She smiled softly.

"Thank you Draco," She whispered, nodding slowly.

He smirked, "No problem."

Luna wasn't sure if she was strong enough to walk yet. Her legs felt like they were going to give way at any moment.

"Well I must be going now Luna," Draco's grin widened at the bewildered look on her face, "I'll catch you around later." And then he was gone, just as quickly as he appeared.

Luna felt herself fall backwards a little, and she sat down on the Ravenclaw table once more, not noticing the way everybody was staring at her.

"Did he just kiss her?" Some Hufflepuff whispered.

"Loony Lovegood and Draco Malfoy?" A girl with auburn curls scoffed, "I can barely believe it!"

And to be perfectly honest, Luna could hardly believe it herself.

She had just been kissed, in the middle of the Grand Hall, by none other than Draco Malfoy. Granted, they had been standing under mistletoe and almost forced into kissing, but Luna couldn't say she hated it.

On the contrary actually. It had been a very enjoyable experience.

What did that mean? She touched a forefinger to her tingling lips and closed her eyes.

Did this mean that she…fancied, Malfoy?

No, that would be absurd! They were just friends. That was the whole point of their entire relationship, anyway.

Malfoy wanted to be her friend. And Luna wanted to be his friend.

Nothing more, nothing else.

But she couldn't shake the warm feeling that had settled comfortably in her chest from Draco's touch.

He had left her mind reeling.

Luna also couldn't shake the feeling however, that something was wrong about all this.

That Draco's sudden interest in her, and the fact that he wanted to be her friend so badly perhaps really did hide deeper rivers, as Ginny had told her before.

But she shook the thought from her mind, wanting to cherish the feeling of her first kiss forever.

….

"I can't believe you snogged Loony Lovegood," Pansy sounded disgusted as Draco walked with her towards the library.

Draco rolled his eyes, "It was nothing, Pansy."

"What do you mean it was nothing?" Her eyes widened, "You kissed her in front of the entire canteen! And then proceeded to continue kissing her until she broke away from you!"

"We were stuck under the mistletoe," Draco shrugged, "What else was I supposed to do?"

Pansy shuddered, "I just…wouldn't like to think of where she's been."

"You're not really in the position to be judging Pansy," Draco didn't know why he was coming to Luna's defence but he was anyway, "Sharing is caring after all, right?"

Her mouth dropped open and she grabbed his arm pulling him around to face her.

"Draco! Why are you defending her?"

"I'm not defending her!" He countered, shaking his head, "I'm merely stating fact. Luna can't have possibly been with more men than you, Pansy. Come on even you can't be daft enough not to know that."

"Do you fancy her Draco?" One dark eyebrow quirked, "There's no other explanation for this sudden outburst of niceness towards one of the weirdest girls at Hogwarts!"

"Fancy her?" Draco scoffed, "Of course not, Pansy. God, what do you take me for?"

"Prove it then." Her tone was smug, "Because the way I see it, you sat by her, you kissed her and now you're defending her. If that doesn't mean you fancy her then I don't know what does."

"Fuck's sake Pansy you are quite irritating." Draco pushed her against the wall just outside the library and pulled her into a dark alcove. He pressed his lips against hers roughly, pulling her up, "Wrap your legs around me."

Pansy did as she was told and shivered in delight when she felt her bare thighs touch Draco's skin.

"I thought you said this was over." Pansy panted, as Draco peppered kissed over her neck and chin.

"Fuck what I said," He answered, "If this doesn't prove I don't like Lovegood, then I don't know what will."

Pansy lost all coherent thoughts as Draco's hands slipped past the band of her lacy pink underwear, "Nice," He grunted against her skin, "Trying to impress me?"

"Uhm."

And just as Draco was about to begin his ministrations, they heard a pair of feet walking towards them. Draco's heart froze over when he heard one of them speak.

"Ginny I know you're looking out for me," Luna's dreamy tone filled the air, "But honestly, me and Malfoy are just friends!"

"You kissed him Luna, in front of a canteen full of people!"

"Well what else were we meant to do?" But Draco detected the hint of uncertainty in her voice. Despite himself he smiled, "We were under a spell!"

"I just don't understand why you would willingly allow Draco Malfoy to take your first kiss." At this Pansy sniggered.

Her first kiss? God, that was pathetic.

Draco gave her a stern look however, and shut her up.

"He's not that bad Ginny," Luna's tone was airier than it normally was, "He's kind and sweet when he wants to be."

Ginny scoffed, "That's hard to imagine."

They paused just outside where Draco and Pansy were covered by a thick velvet curtain.

Draco held his breath. If Luna caught them in the act, he had no doubt she would be furious.

Everything he had been working towards would be crumbled.

"Please Ginny," Luna sounded desperate, "Please just trust me."

A beat of silence, and then Ginny sighed, surrendering.

"Fine." She answered, "But don't expect me to like this."

"Thank you Ginny! Oh thank you!"

Luna squealed in happiness, and Draco breathed out a sigh he hadn't realised he had been holding in when he heard them walk away.

"See," Pansy whispered, "Even Weaslette agrees that your relationship with Luna is absurd!"

"Oh for god's sake Pansy," He rolled his eyes, "Jealousy is very unbecoming."

Then he smashed his lips onto hers, and continued where they had left off.

….

Luna was good at a lot of things.

But asking Draco Malfoy to be her date to the first annual Hogwarts Christmas Ball, was not one of them.

She fixed her hair one last time and took a deep calming breath. She stood up, preparing to slip out of the bathroom cubicle she was sat in when she heard girls approaching.

"Can you believe he had to kiss that Loony girl?"

"I know," A second girl sighed, "Poor Draco!"

"God she's probably in love with him or something."

Something icy gripped Luna's heart. They were talking about her.

"I'll bet she'll ask him to the ball," Another girl laughed, "Yeah right. Like Draco Malfoy would stoop down to that level."

Luna should have been used to their words, but the thought of Draco finding her repulsive struck a chord. She chewed on her bottom lip as tears brimmed on her eyelids.

"He's going with Pansy Parkinson anyway."

"Of course he is. At least she's good enough for him."

Luna had heard enough of their abuse.

Summoning up all of her courage, she pushed down her tears and opened the door, revealing herself to four very snotty looking girls. Slytherins, of course.

"Oh." They at least had the decency to look a little bit uncomfortable, "We weren't-"

"Save it." Luna shook her head, "Jealousy really is a powerful thing." Then she flicked her hair behind one shoulder and strolled out with as much confidence as she could muster.

Inside Luna felt like she was about to crumble, but she refused to cry. She had spent so many years taking their words without offence, she wasn't going to let them hurt her now.

Especially when she had such an important task to fulfil.

Trying to ignore the Slytherin girls and their words, Luna made her way towards the library where she had told Draco to meet her.

She took a deep breath and rounded the corner, not at all surprised to see him waiting there for her, leaning lazily against the stone wall.

"Lovegood," He smiled when she approached him.

"Hello Draco," For the first time in her life, Luna felt afraid of rejection.

"So?" Draco raised a brow, "Why did you want to meet me?"

Luna cleared her throat, "I wanted to ask you something."

"Ask away," He smirked, finding a little pleasure in Luna's obvious nerves.

"Will you go as my date to the Christmas Ball tomorrow night?" She asked quickly, chewing on her bottom lip in apprehension, "I know you probably already are going with someone else but I thought if you weren't we could go together you know…as friends." Luna rushed it all out, squinting up at a very bemused looking Draco.

He chuckled a little, "Are you nervous Luna Lovegood?"

Despite her nerves Luna laughed, a pink blush working its way up onto her pale cheeks.

"A little," She answered truthfully.

Draco shook his head, "There's no reason to be. Of course I'll go with you to the Christmas Ball Lovegood. I was going to ask you myself, but you beat me to it."

Luna smiled widely and squealed, "Really?"

Draco felt his ego puff at her reaction, "Really."

"Oh Draco thank you!" She threw her arms around him and pulled him down into an embrace, "You're the best!"

"So I've been told," He smiled against her hair.

As they pulled apart, Luna was feeling positively giddy. She grinned up at him and then suddenly fell into his pools of silver.

As always, Draco's eyes sucked her in, and Luna was beginning to find that she didn't mind it all that much, if that meant feeling all warm and fuzzy inside.

God. She shook her head and tried to clear her thoughts, but to no avail.

Between the butterflies swimming around her stomach and the way Draco made her feel all dizzy, Luna was beginning to think she really was loony!

….

Draco shifted uncomfortably on his feet as he waited for Luna to emerge from her dormitories.

He was wearing a suit, and looked every inch the dashing man he was becoming.

Luna would fall powerless to him tonight, Draco was intent on sweeping the blonde haired Ravenclaw off her feet.

Then suddenly, Luna herself stood before him, looking absolutely divine in a floor length powder blue ruffled dress; her hair pulled back into a low bun and a dash of make up covering her already flawless skin.

Despite his best efforts, Draco knew he hadn't been able to keep the shock from seeing her off his face.

Luna shuffled around a little, "Do I look okay?"

OKAY? She looked bloody fantastic!

He didn't say that of course, instead just nodding and smiling.

"You look lovely, Lovegood."

"Thank you Draco," In her typical Luna fashion she blushed, "You look very handsome yourself."

"I know," He smirked and held out an arm to her, "Shall we?"

Luna nodded and looped her arm through his, "I'm ready."

They entered the Grand Hall - which had been transformed into a winter wonderland, with red, white and green tinsel hanging everywhere, and a huge Christmas tree sitting in the centre of the room, adorned with tiny little shimmering lights - and Luna swore the whole room fell quiet. Everybody stared at Draco and Luna as they strolled in, and for the first time in a long time she suddenly felt very self conscious.

For a moment Draco almost felt his steely resolve to take Luna's virginity crumble. But he refused to let them dictate his decisions, and instead of letting go of Luna, he slipped his hand down her arm and interlocked their fingers.

He swore in that one moment, everybody unanimously gasped.

"Draco?" He heard Pansy's strangled cries from a group of people standing to his left.

And then, the spell was broken, and everybody almost forgot about Draco and Luna's surprise entrance, and went back to doing whatever it was they had earlier been doing.

Pansy emerged from the crowd, looking very red faced and annoyed as she reached Draco, pulling him away from Luna roughly.

"Draco what the fuck are you doing?" She hissed, still wearing that hideous shade of red on her lips, "Coming here with…that." Her eyes snapped onto Luna.

"Hello Pansy. That dress looks lovely on you," Luna complimented the Slytherin innocently, a gentle smile gracing her lips.

Pansy ignored Luna and turned her glare back on Draco, "Well?"

"Not now, Parkinson," Draco growled.

"I think now is a good a time as ever," She placed her hands on her hips, "I can't believe you would embarrass me like this!"

"Pansy, for Christ's sake, how deluded can you be? We were never going out!"

Luna finally sensed the tension and looked between the two slowly, "I think I'd better go," She turned to leave but Malfoy's grip on her hand stopped her.

"No," He demanded, "You stay."

Luna didn't know what to say so she said nothing.

"So the past six months?" Pansy sneered, "They meant nothing?"

"Not a thing," Draco confirmed, nodding his head, "We are just friends Pansy. If that."

"You little asshole!" She screamed, and for the second time that night, everybody's eyes fell on Draco once more, "You lying, cheating, conniving son of a bitch I can't believe-"

"Miss Parkinson!" Professor Snape barked, "What do you think you are doing?" His steely gaze was fixed on her.

"I just, I uhm," Pansy stammered thinking of some way to get herself out of this.

"Exactly." Snape replied grimly, "Come this way, please."

Nobody dared to utter a word, as Pansy was led out of the room by Professor Snape. She glared harshly at Draco, and Luna the girl who had taken him away from her.

In that moment, Pansy realised what had just happened to her. Luna Lovegood had stoled Draco from her arms!

Her Drakey! God, the nerve of that little bitch.

She had brain washed him obviously, or cast a spell on him. That was the only excuse Pansy could think of for Draco's words.

As Snape took her to his office and began to scold her, the only thing Pansy could think about was how badly she wanted to destroy Luna Lovegood.

And she would. She was going to crush that loony Ravenclaw like a grain of rice.


	5. Chapter 5

"Draco! You didn't have to be so mean to Pansy." Luna and Draco watched as the pug faced Slytherin followed Professor Snape outside, "Now she'll be punished."

Draco couldn't believe it. Luna actually felt bad for her?

"Luna, she was making fun of you."

"I'm used to that!" She argued, shaking her blonde head, "Poor Pansy!"

Draco's eyes widened, "You can't seriously feel bad for her, Luna?"

But when her mouth dropped into a frown and she crossed her arms, he was completely gobsmacked to find that Luna Lovegood, did indeed feel bad for Pansy Parkinson. His eyes widened.

"Come on Luna! That's ridiculous."

"But did you see her face as she left?" Luna's eyes searched Draco's own pupils, "She was so heart broken!"

"Pansy…heartbroken?" Draco scoffed, "She was just pissed off that I came here with you instead of her. Believe me, she'll get over it."

Luna shuffled around a little, "And what did she mean when she said the past six months meant nothing Draco?"

Draco stiffened. How was he to handle this situation…delicately?

He bit his bottom lip and sighed.

"I was fooling around with her for a while," He said, and watched as Luna's face dropped, "But I ended it weeks ago! It seems she's still holding on to it though."

"Well no wonder she was heart broken," Luna licked her lips, "You were probably her first!"

Draco snorted, "Oh come on Luna."

She blinked up at Draco innocently, her big blue eyes confused.

"You can't seriously believe I was her first?"

Luna nodded slowly, uncomprehending. She had never done anything like that with a boy, so why would Pansy?

"Luna!" He laughed in disbelief, "Believe me when I tell you I wasn't Pansy Parkinson's first anything."

Luna was taken aback. He had to be joking, right? Why, Pansy was only a year older than herself, how many boys had she slept with already?

And then a thought struck Luna. She took a deep breath and looked up into Draco's dark silver pools.

"Was she your first?"

Draco's eyes widened at the question, but he didn't falter. He shook his head, one, "No."

Luna nodded, understanding.

She didn't know why - and she didn't want to know why, either - but the revelation had left her feeling rather…strange. Almost regretful?

That was absurd really!

"Come on Luna," Draco grabbed her hand, "Let's not spend the entire night having an awful time!"

Despite the odd feeling nestled inside her chest Luna giggled and smiled, "Well alright. I suppose I'll have to force myself to have a good time."

Draco returned her grin and with one tug, pulled them both onto the dance floor. He rested his hands on her waist, and kept them at a respectable distance.

Luna's skin burned at Draco's contact; even through her clothes.

Really, she was acting absolutely insane!

"You're wearing the pin," Luna noted with content as she saw the crest glint from the shimmering lights overhead.

"Well of course," Draco nodded, "We are friends after all."

"Yes, yes, friends."

Draco noticed the uncertain gleam in her eye and inwardly smirked. He had her eating out of the palm of his hand.

It was time to up his game.

"So, Luna you really do look lovely tonight." He bit his bottom lip, "Your second name suits you perfectly."

She blushed wildly, "Thank you, Draco. You look very dashing yourself."

Luna couldn't help the way her hands were shaking and attempted to calm herself down by smoothing out the hair at the nape of Draco's neck.

The moment she touched his skin however, he growled.

"Don't do that that."

Luna looked up, wide-eyed, "I'm sorry I just-"

"Do you realise the effect that has on me?" His molten eyes flashed, "I can't possibly react to those feelings in front of all these people."

Luna's heart bumped carelessly against her chest.

Was Draco Mafloy…flirting with her? She didn't know. She was quite certain she'd never been flirted with before.

But she smiled anyhow, attempting to appear calm.

"Alright. I'm sorry Draco."

He grinned rakishly, "Apology accepted."

"Do you ever miss your parents?" Luna asked, suddenly drawn to the memory of her father.

"No," Draco scoffed, "Well…at least not my father."

"Do you hate him, Draco?" She questioned, "You always sound so bitter whenever you speak of him."

He considered the question. Did he hate his father?

To be perfectly honest, he wasn't sure anymore.

The only feelings Lucius ever stirred within Draco were negative ones. Did that mean he despised him?

"I hate what he's become," He shrugged slowly, "What he tries to make me become."

Luna sighed, "You hate that he's a death eater."

The words struck an unfamiliar chord of genuine feeling in Draco. He looked down at Luna, at her big blue eyes and her pale almost translucent skin and nodded.

"Yes." He whispered, "I hate that he's a death eater."

"It's alright," Luna tilted her head to one side, "I hate that Daddy always tries to make me into my mother."

Draco raised a brow, "I always envied your relationship with your father."

"Oh he's lovely," She nodded, "But he misses Mama so badly. He always makes me wear all her old dresses, and sing all her favourite songs. It's like he's trying to relive a dead memory. And every time he does, he starts crying."

Draco blinked down at her.

"When we're kids, our parents are our superheroes," Luna explained, laughing softly, "They can do no wrong. But as we grow up, we realise just how imperfect they are. Worse than us, sometimes." Her blue eyes raked over Draco's face meaningfully, and he knew what she was suggesting.

Draco wasn't Lucius; he wasn't his father.

"You know for somebody who's so loony," Draco teased, smirking, "You have a lot of smart things to say."

Luna smiled, "If people would only listen."

"I'm listening."

"Yes," Luna's smiled widened, "You are."

And then, the song ended and another more upbeat tempo filled the Grand Hall. Luna claimed that she was parched, and Draco offered to get her something to drink.

As he reached the bar and began to fill two cups of juice, he was joined by Blaise.

"I saw that back there," Zabini grinned wickedly, "She's wrapped around your little finger isn't she."

Draco looked over at Luna who was now sat down on a plush leather cushioned seat on the outskirts of the dance floor, smiling happily at everyone who passed. When his eyes latched onto her, she looked his way and gave him a little almost secretive smile. Something banged against Draco's chest.

Was that…guilt? Again?

He shook the feeling away and turned to his sort of friend.

"I've still got three weeks Zabini," He rolled his eyes, "I'm not going to rush her into things either."

Blaise raised a brow, "I hope your not growing attached to her, Draco."

"Me?" He scoffed, "God first Pansy and now you. I'm not attached to anyone, Blaise. Certainly not Luna Lovegood."

His dark skinned friend smiled, "Good. Better keep it that way." He winked and then dispersed back into the crowd, no doubt looking for new prey to lurk upon.

Draco's eyes snapped back to Luna, who was now fiddling with the ends of her impossibly long hair.

He smiled, despite himself.

Luna Lovegood really was something else.

….

"Do I make myself clear Miss Parkinson?"

Pansy rolled her eyes. They were standing outside the Grand Hall; Professor Snape had agreed to allow her back inside if she promised to stop any more emotional outbursts, and if she attended a month of detention.

"Yes sir."

"Good," He smirked a little, "Enjoy the rest of the party, Pansy." He slid back inside, almost like a ghost and Pansy found herself staring after his form.

She didn't want to go back inside.

The thought of seeing Draco wrapped up in that bitch's arms was enough to make her blood boil.

But she wasn't just about to stand up here and take it lying down. No, Pansy Parkinson was a fighter.

She straightened out her black, lacy knee-length gown and applied a fresh coat of Ruby Red lipstick. Then, with one last finger brush through her hair, she entered the Grand Hall and prepared herself for the worst…

Nobody even looked her way.

She breathed out a sigh of relief, and weaved her way through the crowd, trying to find her friends.

Well, friends would be too kind a word to use.

More like cronies. When she spotted Blaise Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle, she joined them.

"Glad to see you've returned to the land of the living," Blaise quipped, "What did the Snape give you?"

"A month detention."

"You got off easy then."

"Well really, what do you expect from Professor Snape?" Pansy rolled her eyes, "He loves us Slytherins."

"That he does."

Pansy's eyes scanned the crowd for Draco and she frowned and narrowed her eyes into slits when she found him, standing across the room with none other than Loony Lovegood.

"God," She scoffed, "Why the hell is he with that nut job?" She looked back at Blaise who shrugged.

"Who knows?" But something flashed passed his dark eyes and Pansy raised a brow.

"What aren't you saying, Blaise?" She pressed, grabbing his arm.

"What do you mean?"

"You know something," She pointed at the unlikely couple, "About Draco and Lovegood. What is it?"

He shrugged again, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Pansy's eyebrows knitted into a deep frown, "Yes you do Blaise. Now tell me!"

He shook his head, "Nope." He raised his hand up and crossed his fore and middle finger, "Slytherins Oath."

"Fuck the Slytherin's Oath," Pansy tried to keep the volume of her screech down, "Tell me what's going on between them!"

Blaise raised both eyebrows.

This could be interesting. Her desperation could be used to an advantage…

"If I give you what you want," His eyes raked over her body slowly, "You give me what I want."

Pansy's dark eyes widened and she almost fell back in surprise, "Are you trying to get me to SLEEP with you, Zabini?"

"Sure," He shrugged slowly, "Why not? Like I said - you scratch my back, I'll scratch yours."

Pansy considered the offer for a moment.

She'd been with uglier men…much, much uglier. The thought made her shiver a little.

She supposed it wouldn't be all that. And she'd get the information she wanted.

Oh what the hell. You're only young once right?

"Fine," She nodded, "I'll do it."

Blaise smirked.

"But under one condition."

"Anything, my love."

Pansy reached into her bag and brought out a small bottle, "We do it drunk."

….

"You really did that?" Draco sputtered, watching as an enthralled Luna gave him a enactment of the time she was eight and thought she was a bird.

"Ravenclaws Oath," Luna smiled, "I umped off the roof of our house and all! Daddy almost had a heart attack!"

"I bet he did," Draco didn't think he had laughed so hard in a long time, "I can imagine you, so little, with your wild blonde hair, convincing yourself that you could fly!"

Luna's whole face lit up, "Sometimes I wish I could go back to that time. When the worst thing in the world that could happen would be a scraped knee."

Draco ran a hand through his hair and sighed.

"Yeah, me too."

The sudden sombre atmosphere caused Luna to wiggled around a little.

"Sorry," She whispered, "I didn't mean to kill the mood."

"No it's okay," Draco smirked, "Besides, I didn't know there was a mood to kill?" He waggled his light eyebrows and Luna blushed.

"Oh you know that's not what I meant!" She took another sip from the orange juice Draco had poured her and giggled, "Look at Neville."

Draco turned his gaze on the awkward, gangly Gryffindor, who was currently trying to slow dance with Hannah Abbott. For some strange reason Draco did not understand, he hated the thought of Luna looking at any man except him. He didn't try to explain the jealousy, and instead grabbed Luna's hand and pulled her back onto the dance floor.

"Let's show them how it's done," He whispered against her ear, and Luna shivered.

This time Draco pulled her much, much closer until they were chest to chest. Draco's cheek rested on the top of Luna's head, and she blushed.

Aside from the time Draco had kissed her underneath the mistletoe, Luna hadn't been this close to a boy before.

"Do I make you nervous, Luna?"

She nodded slowly, "Yes. Very nervous."

"Why?" He breathed, hot air fanning across her neck.

"Y-you're so handsome," She stammered, "And…and you make me feel all weird inside."

Draco chuckled lowly and pulled away from her a little, staring down into a bright blue orbs.

"You're something else, Luna Lovegood," He smiled, "And that's certainly not a bad thing."

Luna tried to grin but found that she was too confused to do so. Her mouth had no idea what way to go, so instead she nodded.

"Thank you."

"Mmmm," He pulled her back in and brushed a ghost of a kiss against her forehead, "I like having you this close to me."

Luna's heart flipped over, "I like being this close to you, too."

"Good. Don't ever move again."

She giggled at his words, and a hot blush seemed to permanently stain her cheeks.

"Draco," She whispered, "I think everybody's staring again."

He shrugged, "Let them stare. They'll all know what a beautiful friend I have."

Luna was speechless. Nobody had ever spoken to her, or about her, like this before.

She didn't know what she was required to say, or to do.

So she did nothing at all and simply swayed unsteadily in his arms until the song ended and they twirled off of the dance floor.

As Draco slipped away to grab them another drink, Luna sat down shakily, watching Draco's retreating back.

And it was then she decided…she definitely fancied him.

Oh god!

Luna Lovegood fancied Draco Malfoy!

Maybe she really was insane.

….

Pansy and Blaise ripped each others clothes off drunkenly and furiously.

They were standing in Blaise's room having escaped the ball.

Pansy grunted, as he shoved her against the wall roughly, and she wrapped her legs around him.

She remembered foggily, how Draco had done this to her against the wall of the alcove outside the library quite recently.

"This," She said, pointing at his shirt, "Needs to come off, now."

The alcohol had infused her with a passion for the dark skinned Blaise, and now all she wanted was to feel his big hands all over her body.

She did, however, remember the reason why she was doing this in the first place.

As Blaise carried her to his bed and laid her down, she asked, "Why is Draco so interested in Lovegood?"

"A bet," He murmured as he bent down to hover over her and placed featherlight kisses across her neck, "Me and Malfoy made a bet."

Pansy felt his excitement against her thigh and groaned, "A bet? What kind of bet?" She panted, forcing herself to think clearly through the haze in her mind.

"Virginity." He pulled Pansy's lacy dress passed her thighs, "Malfoy to take Lovegood's virginity."

Pansy fumbled around as she pulled Blaise's trousers down, "Malfoy is going to try and take her virginity?"

He nodded against her thigh as he kissed his way up. She shivered when he used his teeth to lower her bright yellow knickers.

"It was my idea," He lifted himself and pressed his mouth to hers, "Wanted Malfoy to prove his manhood."

And then, Blaise slid himself into Pansy, and both teenagers lost all coherent thought for a moment.

"And he said yes?" Pansy breathed, as Blaise began to rock against her.

He tilted his head forward and buried his face into the crook of her neck, "Yes. He said yes."

"Oh," She murmured biting her bottom lip, "It all ah- makes sense now!"

"Now shut up," Blaise breathed against her skin, "And fuck me."

And really, what else was Pansy meant to do but follow his orders?

….

A/N: THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR REVIEWS AND ALL YOUR FEEDBACK GUYS! I love every one of you :) This is my first Harry Potter fanfic, and my first Luna Draco story so I hope you guys are loving it! Anyway, naughty Pansy right? Let me know what y'all think! I LOVE to read your wonderful reviews! Peace out! :D


	6. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy was pleased with himself.

Very pleased indeed.

He knew that after last night, he had Luna Lovegood eating out of the palm of his hand.

He just had to wait for the right moment to act. Soon, very soon, he would fulfil his end of the bargain, and wipe that cocky little smirk off of Zabini's face.

And speaking off…there came Zabini now. Draco shifted in his seat, allowing room for Blaise to slip in beside him.

"Morning," Blaise mumbled, as he grabbed a plate of food.

"Morning." Draco raised a brow as he noticed Blaise's bleary eyes and his ruffled appearance, "Rough night?"

"Not exactly," His friend grinned wickedly, "Eventful, more like."

"Oh please, do tell."

"I rum, got pretty drunk," Suddenly he looked uncomfortable, "And I slept with someone."

"You did? Who was the lucky girl? Or guy," Draco smirked and Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Pansy."

Draco dropped the fork he was using and stared at Blaise, "Pansy? As in Pansy Parkinson?"

"Yeah," Zabini scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

"How the hell did that happen?"

"She wanted to know why you and Luna were spending so much time together…"

"She WHAT?" Draco was furious but he kept the volume of his voice low. He glared at Blaise harshly, "Did you tell her about the bet?"

He nodded slowly, "I'm sorry mate, I was drunk."

"You imbecile!" Draco lifted himself up to his full height of almost six feet, "You actual MORON."

"Look it's fine mate, I made her promise not to tell anyone until after you had sex with Luna," Blaise smiled as if the whole problem had been diverted, "She only wanted to know that you didn't have genuine feelings for Lovegood."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh great! Everything's just fine then, is it?"

Then without a second glance at Zabini, he began to walk away, intending to clean up the mess friend had made in less than twenty four hours.

"Where are you going?" Blaise called after him.

Draco looked back, his grey eyes steeled over with determination, "To fix this."

….

Pansy Parkinson was on her way to the Grand Hall for breakfast when she felt somebody tug her into an shady alcove.

"Blaise," She groaned, turning around to face her assailant, "What happened last night was a one off- Draco?" She blinked up into the dark grey molten eyes of Malfoy.

"When the fuck are you going to learn to mind your own business, Parkinson?" Draco growled, pushing her up against the stone wall. She gasped when her back touched the cold surface.

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh stop playing dumb," Draco rolled his eyes, "I know you slept with Blaise last night to get information out of him. If you weren't so damn annoying, I'd commend you on how conniving and sly it was."

"Look Draco," Pansy tried to control the way her voice was wobbling, "I just thought that you and Lovegood being so chummy was very strange….forgive me for being a little curious."

"Let me make this very clear to you," Draco pushed his body into her roughly, "What I do in my spare time, Parkinson, has nothing to do with you, unless I am doing you." Pansy blushed at his words, "If I want to bloody marry Luna Lovegood…you stay the fuck out of it."

Pansy couldn't speak. She hated the way Draco's mere presence left her paralysed. She was never like this!

So weak and submissive. Only Draco could resort her to such a bumbling fool.

"I won't tell anyone," She whispered, "I promise."

"You sure as hell won't tell anyone," Draco's voice dropped to an intimate level, "If you do, I will kill you Pansy." His breath fanned across her face and Pansy felt her entire body flush.

He was driving her insane.

"But it's just a bet, right?" She knew she sounded crazy, she needed to make sure, to be certain, "You don't actually want to be with Lovegood?"

Draco rolled his eyes and smirked arrogantly, "Yes Pansy….it's just a bet."

Pansy breathed out a sigh of relief, "Good. I was worried for a little while."

"That I would fall for a Ravenclaw?" Draco quirked a thin, blonde brow, "And one as nutty as Luna?" He chuckled darkly, "I'd have hoped you would bear more faith in me, Parkinson."

He was still standing very close to her, and Pansy was still finding it extremely difficult to breath, let alone think.

"Now I would appreciate it, if for the next three weeks you stayed out of my way." Draco wasn't making a suggestion, but he was demanding it.

Pansy shivered, "And after the three weeks."

Draco's eyes darkened with lust, "Who knows." He pressed a rough kiss to her mouth and pulled away from her.

"Mind your own fucking business Parkinson," He growled, "Or I'll make sure you regret the day you didn't."

Draco swept away from her, just as suddenly as he had come, and Pansy slid down the wall, holding a shaking hand to her heart.

He had left her absolutely breathless. His domineering attitude; the way his steely grey eyes were dark and volatile.

Everything about Draco Malfoy drew Pansy in.

And after everything was said and done, and Malfoy fucked Lovegood, Pansy would make sure that he would end up being hers.

Because that was the way things had been intended for them.

That was the way the universe worked.

People like her and Draco just fit together, like pieces of a puzzle, Pansy was sure of it.

Draco was, after all her soulmate.

….

Luna Lovegood barely disliked anything.

She was not, by nature, a disagreeable person. There was always a silver lining; a light at the end of the tunnel. Luna was certain that if you looked hard enough, you could find a sliver of good, even in the darkest times.

However, trying to plait her impossibly long hair, was something Luna decided she didn't like.

Didn't like at all.

She felt clumsy, as her usually nimble fingers stumbled across each other.

"Luna." Ginny sat down beside her friend and pried her fingers apart, "Here, let me help."

They were sitting at the Grand Hall, it was breakfast time, and Luna had been up until now, trying to unsuccessfully plait her hair.

"Thank you Ginny," She smiled up at her, "I can't seem to get it right."

Ginny nodded, "It's difficult. My mother spent ages trying to teach me when I was a little girl. I didn't get it until I was about eleven."

Luna smiled her typical dreamy smile, and both girls were silent as Ginny's fingers interweaved Luna's hair.

"So why aren't you sitting with Draco?" Luna could tell Ginny was trying not to sound disgusted at the mention of his name.

"He's not at his table," She looked over at the Slytherins, "He wasn't here when I walked in this morning."

"I saw you two, at the Christmas Ball last night."

"Why didn't you come to say hi?"

Ginny shrugged, "I don't know, really."

"Were you embarrassed, Ginny?" Luna's big blue eyes widened, "Did you not want to be seen with me and Draco?"

Her friend blushed deeply and chewed on her bottom lip, her eyes trained solely on Luna's hair.

"I can't help it, Luna," She sighed, "I hate Draco!"

"Don't say that!" Luna shook her head vehemently, "Don't ever say that about anyone!"

The only thing Luna hated in this world, was the word hate.

She couldn't stand it. And she certainly couldn't stand it being said about one of her friends.

"I'm sorry Luna," But she didn't sound very sorry at all, "There." Ginny let go of Luna's hair and allowed it to fall across her shoulder.

"Are you upset, Luna?"

"Yes." She didn't bother lying, "Why would you say that about Draco when you know he's my friend?"

"He didn't look like just your friend last night." Ginny rose an accusing brow, "Do you fancy him, Luna?"

Luna's porcelain skin burned, "So what if I do?"

Ginny rolled her eyes and threw her hands in the air.

"Come on Luna!" She cried in disbelief, "He's Draco fucking Malfoy," Luna flinched at the curse word, "His father is a death eater! He's evil!"

Luna fell silent. Ginny was breathing loudly, her cheeks red, her eyes glassed over.

A tea slid down Luna's cheek, and Ginny gasped, reaching out to her.

"Oh Luna I'm sorry I didn't-"

"Ginny," She whispered, barely able to meet the girl's eyes, "I think you had better leave now."

"What? Luna look I'm sorry."

"Please," Her voice was barely audible above the chatter of students around them, "Leave."

Ginny stared at Luna, wide eyed, barely able to believe her friends words. She bit her bottom lip and sighed.

"I really am sorry, Luna."

And then she stood, and made her way over to the Gryffindor table, settling in between a very excited looking Neville, and a very worried looking Hermione.

Luna turned away from what was once her only ally, and absently played with the ends of her plait.

For the first time in a very long time, Luna once again felt completely alone.

….

Draco Malfoy was pissed off.

He had been searching for Luna all afternoon, and hadn't found her anywhere.

It was Saturday for god's sake, their day off. Where on Earth had the strange girl hid herself?

He asked everybody he passed if they had seen her, and they all answered with the same shrug and shake of the head.

Most of them probably didn't even know who Luna was.

And then, he passed Ginny Weasley.

"Weaslette," He smirked.

"Oh shut up Malfoy," She seemed angrier at him than usual.

"Something wrong?"

"You ruined everything!" She cried, "Luna hates me now!"

"And just how did I have anything to do with that?"

"You made her…like you! Argh!" Ginny ran a hand through her hair, her jaw set dangerously, "What did you do Malfoy, huh? Cast a spell on her?"

Draco laughed at Ginny's apparent frustration.

"I did nothing, actually." He shrugged, "It seems me and your friend have more in common than you'd probably like to think."

"Luna and you?" Ginny scoffed, "That's rich Malfoy."

Draco didn't attempt to argue with the fiery redhead. He knew nothing he said would alter her opinion of him anyway. And to be perfectly honest, why did he want her friendship anyway?

He shrugged and turned from her, "Anyway. I'm going to find Lovegood, because unlike you," He gave her a disapproving glare, "I quite enjoy her happiness."

Ginny sputtered loudly and called after him, but Draco ignored her.

He glided across the hallways of Hogwarts, his silver eyes searching the crowds for a man of dirty blonde hair and big unblinking blue eyes.

Where on Earth had Luna hidden herself?

"Draco." Her voice was behind him.

"Lovegood," He smirked at her.

"Were you looking for me?" She was wearing those kooky glittery pink glasses of hers.

"Yes I was."

"Well, you found me," She grinned, "Are you busy?"

"No. That's why I came looking for you."

"I have something to show you," Her expression turned secretive, "Come with me."

Luna grabbed his hand and began to lead Draco through the corridors. He was surprised when they stepped out into the crisp December evening. Darkness had fallen, and the sky had turned black. Tiny little stars twinkled above them, and Luna smiled at the sight of the full moon.

It was perfect, really.

Serendipity, one might say.

They continued walking in rapt silence, as Luna led Draco to her favourite spot, right at the edge of the Forbidden Forest.

"Sit," She whispered, breaking the silence.

"Here?"

"Mmmm."

Luna placed herself onto the tall, green grass, covered by a sprinkle of snow, and against his better judgement Draco followed her.

They sat down, their hands mere inches away from each other.

Luna wondered how Draco would react if she reached out and touched her fingers to his.

"What are we doing?"

"Waiting," She smiled slowly, "They'll come out soon."

And then, Draco saw it.

A flash of light. And then another one.

It was almost as though small bolts of lightning were running across his eyes, and Draco could barely believe it.

He watched in awe, as the flashes of light transformed into dots of dull glowing.

"What is that?"

"People in the Muggle world call them fireflies," Luna whispered, tucking a strand of her hair behind her ears, "They're fairies."

"Why haven't I ever seen them before?" Draco quirked a thin, blonde brow.

"They're very shy," Luna shrugged, "Nobody knows a lot about them. Just that they like to come out at nighttime, in the Winter."

"Oh."

The lights began to glow brighter, and for the first time Draco noticed that they were an array of different colours. Blue, green, red, pink, lilac.

All of them crossing the night sky.

He had to admit, it was a beautiful sight.

"It's beautiful," Draco breathed.

"Isn't it?"

He looked over at Luna, who was staring, her mouth slightly ajar, at the fairy lights in front of her.

"Not as beautiful as you, however."

Luna looked over at Draco sharply, and felt her cheeks instantly heat up.

"Oh." She stammered, "Urm, thank you Draco."

"Mmmm."

She was still staring at him, her big blue eyes unmoving. Draco knew this was his chance, he had to do something.

She was practically begging him to kiss her.

He leaned in, his lips a breath away from her own, "I think I might just fancy you, Lovegood."

And then, he pressed his mouth against hers, and smirked when he felt her melt.

She was like jelly in his hands.

He slid a hand into her hair and she responded by shifting closer to him, almost falling onto his lap. He chuckled breathily as they pulled apart for air.

"I like you too Draco." She bit her bottom lip, "Imagine that."

"Mmmm," He grinned, "Imagine that."

Somewhere in the back of his mind a small voice was crying out to him that this was wrong.

That no bet should ever take advantage of somebody as sweet and innocent as Luna Lovegood.

But Draco steeled himself against that weakness. He was Draco fucking Malfoy.

And he was going to get Luna to sleep with him, no matter what it took.

….

"BLAISE!"

Ginny screamed at her dark skinned friend, slamming her fist down on the table.

"Shhh!" Madam Prince squealed from behind her desk at the library.

"Sorry," She frowned, "Blaise, we need to talk…NOW."

Blaise quirked a brow and sighed, "GInny what is it? I'm quite busy at the moment and I don't really have-"

"I will cut your balls off," She warned, her blue eyes flashing dangerously, "Come outside, Blaise. Now."

Wincing at her words, and suddenly aware that everybody else in the library was staring at them, Blaise sighed, resigned.

"Fine." He stood, following the redhead outside and suddenly wishing he'd never made friends with her all those years ago.

"What the FUCK did you tell Draco to do?" Ginny crossed her arms angrily.

"What do you mean?"

"Luna," She explained impatiently, "He hasn't just suddenly peaked interest in her."

"And why not?"

"Because he's Malfoy," She answered, rolling her eyes hotly, "He doesn't associate himself with mere mortals like Luna."

"Maybe he's attracted to her," Blaise tried to act nonchalant, "How am I supposed to know?"

"Because you're the closest thing Draco has to a friend," She told him, one red brow quirked, "Now tell me the truth Zabini."

Blaise shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other.

Ginny was his childhood friend; she had helped him all those years ago, when he'd needed tutoring in Potions. Even though she was younger than him, Ginny was smart beyond her years. And since that day, they'd begun an almost secret friendship. Hardly anyone in the school, save Draco and Harry Potter, knew about their relationship and that was just the way Blaise liked it.

He cared about Ginny, but he also cared about his reputation as a Slytherin.

And being associated with a Gryffindor wouldn't exactly have a positive affect on that.

"Look Ginny…I don't know why Draco likes Luna. Honestly."

"You're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

Ginny rolled her eyes, "That thing you do with your lip when you lie."

"I'm doing no such thing!" Blaise cried indignantly, a hand automatically going to cover his mouth.

"Will you just tell me the goddamn truth?" Ginny was getting impatient, "Or will I have to hex it out of you?"

"No, no," Blaise held his hands up, "No need for that kind of action."

"Well then TELL ME."

Blaise took a deep breath, "Ginny I swear to god if you tell anyone what I'm about to tell you I will your ass, girl or not."

She waited, one hip cocked, "Well?"

He took a deep breath, prepare to plunge into his confession when a shrill cry caught both their attentions.

"BLAISE!" Pansy Parkinson rolled down the hallways, "Oh Blaise there you are." She glared at Ginny, "What are you doing here blood traitor?"

"Fuck off Pansy." Ginny growled. She wasn't in the mood for bullshit, today.

"Gladly." She turned to Blaise, "Coming?"

Zabini didn't know if he was happy for the interruption, or pissed off. Either way, he knew he couldn't reject Pansy's offer. He mouthed the words 'sorry, we'll talk later,' and then nodded, following Pansy down the hallway and leaving behind a very annoyed Ginny Weasley.

"What the fuck was that about?" Pansy asked, two black brows quirked, "Since when were you and the Weaslette on speaking terms?"

"Since never." He cleared his throat and tried to act nonchalant, "I was telling her how annoying her and her little family of traitors are."

"Oh."

Somehow though, Pansy wasn't convinced.

They moved onto another subject swiftly, but one thought remained in Pansy's mind. And that was that she was going to get to the bottom of EVERYTHING, and she was going to get to it soon.

She wasn't a conniving, sly Slytherin for nothing, right?

….

A/N: I know Draco's a little OOC, but that's just to get Luna to fall for him! His old bastard ways will soon begin to show under this new, nice Draco I can promise you that! Much, much, much more drama to ensue! Thank you for reading people! I love you all xoxo


	7. Chapter 7

Pansy Parkinson was a woman on a mission.

She had spent the whole morning scouring out the Hogwarts looking for one loony Ravenclaw.

It had taken Pansy less than a week to realise that the thought of sharing her Drakey with anyone, even if it was for a bet, was too painful.

And Pansy wasn't daft, either. She had seen the way her Drakey had looked at Luna; the way he hung onto her every word.

Pansy would be a fool to think that Malfoy's hard shell wasn't beginning to crack under Lovegood's purity.

Pansy knew that Draco was falling for Luna. That she was beginning to worm her way into his heart like Pansy herself never had.

And that killed her inside. It ripped her heart into shreds.

After all these years of pining after Draco's heart, and of trying to make him fall in love with her, that stupid little bitch did it in WEEKS?

It was a bloody outrage!

Pansy knew that if Draco ever found out about what she was going to do, he would be fuming. But she was willing to take that chance.

She was going to make sure that Draco never touched Luna Lovegood again. Only Pansy got to be held by Malfoy. Not some stupid, moronic Ravenclaw who believed in wrackspurts and nargles.

Pansy was so deep in thought that she almost missed it; Luna Lovegood sitting on the bottom of a stone staircase all by herself, reading some book about mythical creatures Pansy was sure didn't exist.

Smirking evilly, Pansy approached the blonde with an almost sinister glint in her dark eyes.

"Lovegood."

Luna's head popped up, her signature dreamy smile painted onto her lips.

"Oh, hello Pansy." She nodded her head in greeting, "What brings you here?"

Pansy crossed her arms and quirked a perfectly plucked brow, "I was looking for you, actually."

"You were?" Luna set the book she had been reading to one side, "That's wonderful."

"Mmm." The Slytherin forced herself not to roll her eyes.

Luna stared up at her, her big blue eyes glassy and unblinking.

"I've realised that recently you and Draco have become friends," Pansy began slowly, "One would say more than friends, actually."

Luna said nothing. She watched as Pansy's dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"I want you to stay away from him." Pansy's tone dropped dramatically, "He is mine, Lovegood."

Luna's eyebrows bunched up into a frown, "But Draco told me you were just friends."

"Oh he did, did he?" Pansy laughed throatily, "Did he forget to mention that we've been having sex for the past six months?"

Luna nodded slowly, "He told me you had been fooling around but he ended it a while ago."

"He would say that," Pansy scoffed, "Come on Lovegood…don't be so naive. Like somebody of Draco's calibre would ever be attracted to you."

Luna's heart dropped at Pansy's words, "Why are you being so awful?"

"Because he's mine," Her voice dripped with venom, "He has always been mine, and he will always be mine. And I will not have a pathetic Ravenclaw get in the way of that."

"I haven't done anything to deserve this." Luna's voice shook, "You aren't being fair."

"Fair? FAIR? You know what's not fair," Pansy hissed, lowering her face so that it was level to Luna's, "The fact that I am in love with Draco, and all he can do is fall over his own stupid feet for a fucking Ravenclaw."

Luna was taken aback by Pansy's words. She cleared her throat uncertainly, watching as the brunette's eyes flickered hotly.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," She whispered quietly, "But you do not get to decide whether or not I spend my time with Draco."

Pansy rolled her eyes, "Are you really that dense, Lovegood?"

Luna blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"God. Can't you tell that Draco just wants to have the satisfaction of saying he fucked a Ravenclaw?"

"That's not true." Luna felt tears prick the sides of her eyes. She tried to keep calm; Pansy was just jealous.

"Oh come on," Pansy sneered, shaking her head, "Did you really think Draco Malfoy was falling for you?"

Luna was speechless.

"Are you quite done?" A cold voice ripped through the air, and Pansy whipped around to be greeted by a very pissed off Draco Malfoy.

"Draco I-"

"Save it." He growled his entire body radiating anger, "Luna, come."

Uncertainty filled Luna's watery blue eyes as she stood and walked over slowly towards Draco. He wrapped her tiny palm in his much larger one and turned on Pansy, his eyes dark and volatile.

"If you ever talk to Luna that way," He began, his voice cold, "I will kill you."

Pansy couldn't say a word. She watched hopelessly as Draco tugged a very confused Luna Lovegood away.

Sliding down the stone wall, she closed her eyes and sighed deeply.

When a tear slid down her cheek, Pansy didn't attempt to wipe it away.

She'd never been one to cry, but this occasion certainly called for tears.

Pansy Parkinson had just lost the love her of life to Loony Lovegood.

Something in the universe, was just not quite right.

….

They were standing in the middle of Draco's dormitory.

Luna hadn't looked up at Malfoy, not once since he had pulled her away from Pansy's intoxicating glare.

Were the Slytherin's words true?

Did Draco care about her, or was he just playing some sick and twisted game?

Luna wasn't sure.

And she didn't know if she was willing to find out, either.

"Luna."

Draco's voice shook Luna from her thoughts and she looked up into his stormy grey eyes.

"Luna please," He whispered, "You know what she was saying was a lie."

Draco's heart hammered against his chest. Why? Why did he care so much?

So what if Luna Lovegood walked away from him. Their relationship meant nothing to him anyway.

She would leave, Draco would lose the bet, and normality would be restored.

Right?

Luna bit her bottom lip slowly, anxiously, "I don't know what to think anymore."

Draco took a step towards her and she backed away from him almost nervously.

Shit. Shit, shit, shit.

He felt like screaming. He felt like ripping out Pansy Parkinson's throat and crushing it under his heel.

Fuck.

"Luna, please."

"She's right Draco. We're from two different worlds," Luna's eyes brimmed with tears, "This would never work."

"I like you Luna," Draco spoke firmly, "That should be enough."

Luna's heart flipped. She wanted to believe him so badly. She wanted to lean up and kiss him, to let him wash away all her worries and doubts.

She was insane…she wanted to trust Draco Malfoy!

It was absurd, really.

"I like you too."

"So what's the problem?" He stepped towards her again and this time she didn't move away.

"Pansy."

"Fuck Pansy," He growled, grabbing both of Luna's hands and tugging her into his chest.

Luna melted when she felt his hands grip her cheeks gently, and her eyes fluttered shut in anticipation for what was going to happen next.

With a featherlight touch that took Luna's breath away, Draco peppered kisses all over her face; the corner of her mouth, her cheeks, her eyelids, and finally her lips.

Luna's heart thundered wildly against her ribs.

"I want you to stop doubting this," Draco muttered against her skin as he began to trail kisses down her chin and across her collarbone, "I want you, Luna. Not Pansy, not anyone else. You."

His words sent a tremor of excitement shooting through Luna.

He wanted her. Out of all the gorgeous girls that pined after him, out of all the beautiful women that filled this school, the Slytherin sex god wanted her.

She couldn't believe it.

He continued to kiss her neck, and Luna gasped when she felt his tongue dart out and wet her already hot skin. A pool of warmth settled in her stomach, and a flash of something indescribable passed through her.

Draco smiled as he felt her shiver against his touch.

It was time, he knew.

She was vulnerable, like putty in his hands. And though somewhere far off in the deep crevice of his almost black heart, he could hear something telling him to stop, Draco continued his actions. His hands went to the small of Luna's back, lifting her shirt and running circles along the skin there lightly.

She shuddered and lifted her gaze to meet his.

"I've never…" Her voice trailed off, "You know."

"Mmm." Draco nodded, once, "I'll go slow. Promise."

He couldn't believe it. Couldn't believe that Luna was allowing him to do this so freely.

He realised in that one, blissful moment that he was going to win the bet.

But he realised another thing, too.

Against all odd, and reason, Luna Lovegood trusted him. And he was about to destroy her.

For a moment, Draco considered walking away. But when she tugged at the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head, he knew he had to go through with it.

"Bed," He growled against her skin, "Now."

Luna nodded feverishly, allowing Draco to steer her towards his bed and giggling when they both fell back.

"Ouch," She whispered, eyes wide, as Draco's lips claimed hers again.

Draco tried not to think about how good it felt to have her body melted against his.

Or the fact that she smelt of lemons and peppermint.

Or the way her rosebud mouth was split up into a smile as he kissed her.

When Draco began to lift her own shirt, Luna's cheeks flamed up. She had never been like this with any boy before.

"Don't worry," Draco murmured against her lips, "Trust me."

And Luna nodded, knowing that against everything she'd ever been told about him, she trusted Draco Malfoy.

….

"YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!"

Ginny Weasley pushed Blaise against a stone wall, pointing her wand at him furiously.

"Look Ginny I-"

"Don't even fucking try," She spat, glaring at him, "She's my friend, Blaise! How could you!"

"I didn't think Lovegood would actually fall for him!"

"She's never been paid attention to by boys," Ginny rolled her eyes angrily, "Of course she would fall for it!"

"I'm sorry."

"You will be." Her eyes flashed with fury, "I can't believe you would do this, Blaise."

"it was all just a bit of fun."

"Yes, yes," Reluctantly, Ginny lowered her wand, "At Luna's expense." She narrowed her eyes into slits, "He better not have touched her!"

Ginny Weasley couldn't remember a time that she was angrier than she felt at this very moment.

She was livid.

After cornering Blaise once more, and practically forcing the truth out of him, Ginny couldn't believe what she had been told.

That her friend, Luna Lovegood, was being taken advantage of.

That, just as she had suspected, Draco didn't give a flying fuck about Luna, and only wanted her to be another trophy.

Ginny felt sick.

"You're just as bad as him." She shook her head, "As all of them."

"Ginny-"

"Save it." She held a hand up, not wanting to hear anymore, "I'm done." Her eyes met his sadly, "We're, done, Blaise."

She picked up the wand she had so precariously thrown to the ground, and turned away from her now former friend.

He called after her, but Ginny ignored him. She couldn't look at his face anymore, without seeing Draco's evil smirk, or his stormy grey eyes.

Pushing aside her anger at Blaise, Ginny took a deep breath and tried to focus on the task at hand.

Realising how important it was, Ginny made up her mind quickly.

She had to find Luna,soon, before it was too late.

….

Luna Lovegood found that being naked, was not as awkward as she would have imagined.

Draco was hovering over her, showering her body with attention and touching her in places she would have never thought imaginable.

"Luna," He murmured against her hot skin, "Are you ready?" He pulled back a little, his indecipherable grey eyes locking onto her own powdery blue orbs.

"Yes." She hummed, smiling as she felt his hands lock behind her back.

"If it hurts," He whispered, "Tell me to stop."

She nodded, once, and braced herself for the pain she knew was going to come.

As Draco thrusted into her, Luna bit down the cry that was settling at the back of her throat. He paused a moment, pressing his forehead against hers.

"Open your eyes," He commanded gently.

She did as she was told and was taken aback by the dark pupils that now stared her down.

He feathered kisses across her mouth, his eyes never once straying from her own.

Luna felt a gasp catch at the back of her throat.

He was intoxicating.

"Move," She whispered against his lips. "You can move now."

He nodded, rocking his hips gently against her own. Luna's head leaned back against the headboard for a moment, and she felt Draco kiss the base of her neck.

She shivered.

His touch was so gentle, so careful.

She never thought anybody would ever treat her like this; almost as though she were made of glass.

"Are you okay?"

Luna stared up into his silver eyes and nodded slowly, "Yes."

"Good."

Draco's hips began to thrust a little faster, and Luna found the discomfort began to fade.

His head lolled against her neck, and she felt his breath fan against her collarbone.

And then, Luna began to feel an indescribable feeling come over. She was hot all over, and waves of pleasure began to roll across her slick body.

She felt her entire being tense up for a moment, until something washed over her again, and again.

She cried out weakly and felt Draco follow suit shortly after.

For a moment, both were completely still. And then, Draco rolled off of her, and pulled Luna against his chest, wrapping his arms around her.

"Sleep." He whispered, covering them both with his blankets, "Sleep, my love."

Luna buried her face into his smooth chest and smiled, content falling asleep not a moment later.

Draco didn't know why he was still with her.

Why it felt so good to have her in his arms.

Why he hadn't walked away after he had taken what he wanted from her.

And above all, why he was so worried about hurting her he had spent the entire time treating her like porcelain.

He sighed heavily.

Something was definitely wrong with him. And he wasn't sure if he was ready to find out what.

….


	8. Chapter 8

"Luna."

A cold voice shook Luna from her sleep. She blinked, once, opening her eyes slowly and being greeted by thick darkness.

Draco Malfoy hovered over her.

"Draco," She sat up, "What's wrong?"

"Get up." He was dressed in his school robes, a deep frown covering his features.

"Has something happened?" Luna scrambled out from beneath the covers, reaching for her robes and pulling them over her naked body. She blushed when she caught Draco's eyes on her chest.

"No." He answered, moving his gaze away from her eyes, "But it's almost time to go eat breakfast."

"Oh."

Luna nodded slowly, trying to ignore the way her heart hammered against her chest, painfully.

Why was Draco acting so cold and detached? Hadn't they just made love only last night?

Shouldn't the morning after be filled with light kisses and tender touches?

Luna blinked back the tears brimming on the corners of her eyes and breathed in deeply.

"Draco did I do something wrong?" She caught his arm and forced him to level her gaze.

For a moment, a softness glittered across his molten eyes. But that soon steeled over.

"Make no mistake Luna," His voice was quiet, but still held that signature Draco growl, "I may have fucked you last night, but that's all it was. A fuck. Do not mistake us for anything more."

Luna's heart dropped.

What?

She couldn't say a single word. She could barely breath. Her entire chest constricted tightly.

He couldn't mean it! He had to be joking.

No, no, no. Luna refused to believe it.

She had given him everything; her purity, her innocence…her virginity for christ's sake!

"Draco-"

He held a hand up to stop her from speaking, "Please. Don't make it harder for yourself, Lovegood." He tugged himself away from her pale hands, "I'll see you in the Grand Hall."

He swept away from her without a single word, and Luna swore she felt her entire world crash around her.

How could this have happened?

How could she have so stupidly trusted Draco?

How, how how? It made no sense.

He had been so gentle with her last night; so tender and loving. How could he take it all back now?

In the cold light of day, Draco Malfoy was just as heartless as everybody kept telling her.

Luna couldn't believe she had been so dumb. She felt the tears slide down her cheeks, but made no move to wipe them away.

She didn't want to pretend that her heart wasn't breaking.

Sluggishly, Luna moved through the hallways, tears dripping down her nose and plopping onto the stone floor below her.

People whispered as she passed by; people stared and commented on her disheveled appearance.

"I heard that Malfoy fucked her last night," One girl sneered. Luna squeezed her eyes shut and willed them all to disappear.

"LUNA!" Ginny Weasley was running towards her, her red hair flailing around her like a cape, "Oh my god Luna!"

Ginny's arms immediately came to wrap around the frail blonde's body, holding her to her chest almost like a mother.

"He lied to me," Luna sobbed into her friend's skin, "He lied, Ginny."

"I know." Ginny's hands stroked Luna's hair, "I'm so sorry Luna."

Luna allowed Ginny to hold her, to treat her like porcelain just as Draco had last night.

"I should have listened to you," She pulled away from Ginny's embrace, "I shouldn't have become his friend! I should have known."

"Luna how could you have known?" Ginny shook her head firmly, "I've always loved the fact that you have an innate ability to trust Luna, to see past people's flaws and look for the good in them." She ran a hand through her friend's silky blonde hair, "Don't let Draco Malfoy ruin that for you."

"We had sex, Ginny." Luna whispered, her eyes falling away from Ginny's gaze, "I can't believe I could be so stupid!"

"We all make mistakes Luna."

"None as bad as mine," She whispered hopelessly.

Ginny stared down at her friend with an aching sadness inside her.

Draco Malfoy was going to regret the day he fucked over her best friend.

Ginny was going to make sure of that.

….

"So you fucked her?" Blaise smirked as Draco sat down beside him slowly.

"Yes." He nodded curtly and tried not to think about the way Luna had stared up at him so hopelessly this morning.

Why was she having this effect on him?

He had shagged so many other girls, he had done the same to all of them.

But somewhere in the back of his mind, a voice told him that last night hadn't just been a shag. It had been much, much more.

It had been tender and intimate, and something Draco knew he'd never shared with anyone else.

God. He was being a pussy.

He shook his head and turned to Blaise, plastering on a cocky smirk.

"My prize, please?"

The dark haired Slytherin sighed and nodded in defeat, "Guess you deserve it." He slipped the ring off his finger and passed it on to Draco reluctantly.

Normally, Draco would gloat in his victory.

But he didn't. Instead he picked up the emblem, slid it onto his own digit and turned back to the plate of food in front of him.

"Draco." Blaise had a dark brow quirked, "Is something wrong?"

"No."

"Come on. Why aren't you showing off?"

"What's there to show off about?" He shrugged, "I knew I could get Luna to sleep with me."

Blaise wasn't convinced, "Really Draco, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." His voice was cold, his grey eyes almost black, "Drop it, Zabini."

An uncomfortable silence settled between them.

Draco almost felt bad for snapping at Blaise when really all he was trying to do was help.

But goddamn it, his words had made Draco think of Luna all over again.

He winced as he remembered the way she had blinked up at him, her big blue eyes glazed over with tears.

What was happening to him?

He was becoming weak, pathetic. A mere shadow of the once proud Slytherin.

For Christ's sake, he'd slept with thousands of girls before her, why did Luna Lovegood feel so different?

He banged his fist down on the table.

No. He was not going to allow himself to become crippled by Luna's kindness.

He was Draco Malfoy for Merlin's sake. He looked up caught gazes with Pansy Parkinson.

"Pansy." He shouted over the din, "Come here."

She seemed confused for a moment, her dark brows knitting together to form a frown.

Was he really calling her over?

But when Draco kept staring at her, his grey eyes cutting through her like glass, she knew he wanted her to sit beside him.

"Coming!" She shrieked, pure excitement coursing through her veins hotly.

"Sit." He commanded, when she stood beside him. She did as she was told, sliding in beside Draco and almost falling over in surprise when she felt his hand inch their way up her knee slowly.

"Don't move." He whispered, placing his hand on her inner thigh and squeezing the skin there lightly.

Pansy squirmed and bit back a moan. She didn't know why Draco was acting like this, but she didn't care.

She was going to take anything he gave her.

"Let's go." He muttered abruptly, standing up and pulling her with him, "Quickly."

They made their way towards the Grand Hall entrance, Pansy's stomach bouncing around excitedly, until Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley crossed their path.

Draco stood, frozen for a moment, his eyes connecting with Luna's.

Pansy saw the way he stared at her. She recognised the longing in his dark grey eyes.

And in that terrifying moment, Pansy realised that against all reason, Draco wanted Luna.

She whimpered and shook her head.

No, no, no. This wasn't the way things were supposed to work out!

Furious that Luna had stolen his heart, Pansy tugged Draco's hand roughly and pulled him out into the corridor.

She led him towards a dark alcove and pushed him up against a wall, wanting desperately to rid his mind of any Luna related thoughts.

She wanted him to think of her, and only her.

….

"Are you okay, Luna?"

Ginny looked down at her friend in concern.

"I will be." The blonde haired Ravenclaw shrugged, "Hopefully."

She screwed her eyes shut for a moment and tried to forget the fact that Draco had been leaving with Pansy Parkinson.

She knew what they were going to get up to.

God. The thought made her feel sick.

How could she have allowed Draco to touch her?

She felt like throwing something, or punching a wall.

Anything to stop memories from last night flooding her mind.

"Come, let's sit with the others." Ginny led Luna over to the Gryffindor table and placed her in between herself and Harry.

"Hey Luna," Hermione greeted from across the table, "I haven't seen you in a while."

Luna nodded slowly, "I've been busy."

Hermione noticed the dangerous glint in Luna's eyes, and the way her jaw kept trembling. She reached out a hand and enveloped Luna's palm with her own.

"Luna…are you okay?"

Luna bit her bottom lip to stop her from crying anymore and nodded.

An eerie silence had settled across the group of friends, and Luna hated that she had been the one to cause it.

"Luna," Harry spoke up, "Come on, we're your friends. You can talk to us, really."

Could she? Luna stared at Harry Potter and felt something tug at her heart.

"It's Draco," She whispered, her voice barely audible.

"Malfoy?" Ron sputtered, immediately being shut up by Hermione's elbow in the gut, "Sorry."

"Yes, Malfoy." Luna wiped at the tears now running freely down her cheeks, "He broke my heart."

"Oh." Hermione's brown eyes widened, "Oh my god Luna, I'm so sorry."

Nobody knew what to say. Luna suspected they hadn't known about her relationship with Draco.

How could they, after all?

Apart from to Ginny, Luna barely spoke any of her secrets aloud.

She shrugged slowly, "I suppose it's my own fault for trusting him in the first place."

"It's okay, Luna." Harry reached across the table, "We're here for you."

"Yeah." Ron grinned, albeit uncomfortably, "We are."

"Thank you." Their words were supposed to comfort her, but Luna still felt cold all over.

She wanted Draco's lingering touch so badly, and knew that she would probably never feel it again.

The thought exposed a fresh batch of tears.

"I need to uhm…be alone for a little while."

Luna stood up roughly, wanting to get as far away from their pitying stares and sympathetic smiles as possible.

She ignored Ginny's cries as she made her way out into the corridors briskly, ignoring the gust of bitter wind that greeted her. She walked down the hallway, fiddling with the ends of her hair and wiping at her cheeks every so often.

Would things ever get easier?

"Oh Draco!"

Her heart froze over.

"God," Luna would recognise that voice anywhere. Pansy Parkinson.

"Draco!"

"Shut the fuck up," Malfoy's voice growled, "Somebody will hear you Parkinson."

The slapping of skin could next be heard and Luna felt sick to her very core.

She followed the sounds despite herself and traced their hiding place to behind a thick velvet curtain.

Summoning up all the Gryffindor courage Luna never knew she had, she ripped the curtains apart and exposed a very compromising Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson.

"Luna," Draco's voice faltered as he let go of Pansy.

"I hate you," The words stung on the tip of Luna's tongue. "I hate you, Draco Malfoy. Never speak to me again."

She glared at the Slytherin prince harshly.

Draco could say nothing, he watched as Luna whipped away from him abruptly and stomped off.

He knew she had every reason to be mad.

And he knew that it was absurd to get upset over the fact that he had used the word 'hate' on him.

A word Luna had always proclaimed she would never succumb to.

Draco had no reason to apologise to Luna.

It wasn't his fault she had fallen for his charm.

But somewhere deep inside his darkness, Draco knew that Luna didn't deserve this.

And that maybe, just maybe, he wanted to apologise to her and make everything right again.

Oh god.

….

Blaise knew that something was wrong with Draco.

He had won the bet goddamn it, why wasn't he gloating?

"BLAISE!" Ginny Weasley stormed up to him, her eyes narrowed into slits.

"Ginny I-"

"Save it." She held her hand up angrily, "You'd better tell Malfoy that the next time I see him, I will be challenging him to a duel."

Blaise's dark eyes widened.

"What?"

"He slept with my best friend and then left her out to dry the next morning," Ginny shrieked, "He will pay for his mistakes."

"Luna could have said no!"

"No she couldn't have you prick," Ginny scoffed, rolling her eyes, "She's clearly fallen in love with him!"

Blaise froze. In love?

Luna was in love with Draco?

"Are you…sure?"

"Of course I'm bloody sure," She seethed, "Why else would she let Draco take her virginity?"

"I…I don't know." He answered weakly.

"Blaise you're an idiot." Ginny scoffed, "And I suppose Draco has spent all morning showing off about his win?"

"No actually, quite the opposite."

She quirked a brow, "Really?"

"He's been strangely…silent about the whole thing."

"He's probably waiting for the right moment," Ginny felt her anger boil hotly.

"I don't know, Ginny." Blaise answered honestly, shrugging slowly, "Something's wrong with him…maybe he feels guilty?"

"Guilty? Draco Malfoy? Ha! That's a laugh," Ginny snorted, shaking her head.

"You never know," He pressed, "Maybe Draco fell for her, too."

"Impossible. If he had, he would have never left her alone this morning," Ginny refused to believe Draco was capable of feeling anything remotely human towards her friend.

"He wouldn't know it if he liked her, Ginny." It was Blaise's turn to roll his eyes, "He's never fallen for a girl before."

"And Luna Lovegood is no different."

Draco's cold voice interrupted their conversation.

"DRACO!" Ginny spat, whipping out her wand, "I CHALLENGE YOU-"

"Save it." He walked by her briskly, "You know I'll thrash you in a heartbeat, Weaslette."

Ginny felt her cheeks flame, "Malfoy! I should hex you to the moon and back!"

"You should, perhaps. But you won't." His cool attitude only further stroked Ginny's fury.

"You're an asshole!" She screamed, not caring that the entire Grand Hall had fallen silent to listen to them.

"Maybe." He nodded, "But I really couldn't give a damn what you think about me."

"You broke Luna's heart," Ginny's voice dropped to a whisper, "I will make sure you pay."

"If she didn't want to risk the heartache," Draco sneered, "She shouldn't have thrown herself at me."

He turned away from them and stalked off, ignoring the way his heart was beating roughly against his chest.

He steeled himself against the judgemental stares and whispers.

Luna Lovegood was nothing more than another notch on his bedpost.

Oh, who the bloody hell was he trying to kid anyway?

Luna Lovegood was something special to him, and Draco had just royally fucked that up.

Great.

He really was an idiot sometimes.

….


	9. Chapter 9

Something was wrong with him.

Draco Malfoy wasn't gloating. He wasn't smirking or sneering, or even teasing.

He was just sitting there, picking at his plate of food mindlessly.

Blaise studied his housemate with narrowed eyes.

What had happened to him? What had happened to the once proud Draco Malfoy?

"Mate," Blaise shoved the blonde in the side, "What the hell is wrong with you?"

Draco looked up, his usually molten grey eyes almost lifeless. He shrugged.

"Nothing."

Blaise quirked a brow, "Come on. You've been like a walking corpse for almost a week now."

Draco couldn't say anything. He didn't want to.

He wanted a hole to suck him up.

He wanted to leave school and never come back.

He was sick and tired of having to see her, of having to watch Luna from afar.

Draco shuddered; he had become so weak since meeting her.

"It's Luna, isn't it?"

Draco watched as Blaise waited expectantly for an answer.

"Luna?" He choked out, "Of course not."

"Come on mate, I'm not stupid." Blaise rolled his eyes, "You fucked it up. And now you like her."

Like her. Draco couldn't believe it.

He liked her; a Ravenclaw, a fucking loony Ravenclaw! He liked her. It was absurd.

"Ginny told me she's in love with you," Blaise added casually, "So all hope can't have been lost."

Draco's eyes widened, "In love?"

"Yeah. She said that's the reason why she had sex with you," He shrugged, "You'll have to talk to her."

"The Weaslette?"

"Don't call her that, Malfoy," Blaise's tone dropped dangerously.

"Sorry."

He nodded briskly, "Ginny's over there," Blaise pointed her out of the Gryffindor crowd, sat between Granger and Potter.

"I am not going over there."

"Then you've lost her mate."

"I haven't lost her," Draco argued indignantly.

Something painful was digging itself into his chest.

"You either get over yourself and ask Ginny to help you, or you've lost Luna forever."

"I can confront Lovegood alone," Draco pressed, "I don't need the Wea- I mean Ginny, to help me."

"Of course, because Luna hasn't been avoiding you like the plague right?" Blaise raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"I'll force her to listen."

"Malfoy…"

Draco sighed. He knew he was being childish; after all, it was his fault that Luna didn't look at him in the hallways anymore in the first place.

But he couldn't face the thought of actually having to ask someone for help.

Especially Ginny Weasley.

Draco shivered at the thought.

"Look I'm going to win Luna back on my own terms," Draco answered with more confidence then he felt, "You watch."

"Alright," Blaise held his hands up in surrender, "Do it your way. But when you need help, don't come crying to me."

Draco scoffed and opened his mouth to say something when the bell rang, signalling that lunch was over.

….

Luna stared at herself in the mirror.

Still the same straggly blonde hair and big watery blue eyes.

Her nose was still a little too big for her face, and her lips were still a little too pale for her complexion.

She was still herself, right?

No. No, no, no. She wasn't herself.

Something hadn't been right since that night she had spent with Draco.

She'd lost her innocence and her pride; but she'd lost something else too.

A part of herself died when Draco walked out on her.

She was being dramatic.

Luna sighed and turned away from her reflection, picking up her things and making her way towards the library.

She ignored the whispers and stares; by now nearly everybody knew about her affair with Draco.

"Well, well, well if it isn't Loony Lovegood."

Luna's blood ran cold. She spun around quickly to be faced with a snarling Pansy.

"How've you been Lovegood?" Pansy asked, her dark eyes narrowed into slits.

Luna shook her head and turned to leave, but was pulled back abruptly.

"Excuse me," Pansy spat, "I was talking to you."

Luna cleared her throat, "I was on my way to the library."

"And I care because?" Pansy rolled her eyes, and without a second thought pushed Luna back, sending her flying across the stone floor.

Luna blinked back hot tears as she crashed against the ground, her things scattering around her roughly. She wouldn't give Pansy the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

No, no, no.

"Aw, is the poor little Ravenclaw going to cry?" Pansy growled, bending down so that her eyes were level to Luna's, "Like I give a shit."

"Why?" Luna whispered, "Why are you doing this? You won, you've got Draco!"

"It's Malfoy to you bitch," Pansy scoffed, "And I enjoy making your life a misery, Lovegood. You're too easy a target; no friends, no life, nothing at all to live for really."

A sob caught in Luna's throat as everything turned hazy with tears.

Oh damn it! She was crying.

She wiped at her cold tears harshly, picking up her things and scrambling to her feet, her hair sticking to her wet cheeks.

"You look like shit." Pansy laughed almost manically, "No wonder Draco fucked you and left, he probably couldn't bear the sight of you in the morning."

"Leave me alone." Luna looked up through her tears.

"Or what?" Pansy chuckled darkly, "You'll tell your precious little Gryffindors? News flash Lovegood nobody actually cares."

Luna turned away from Pansy and all her spite, but was once against pulled back.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going Luna?"

"To the library," The Ravenclaw tried to keep her voice steady.

"I'm not done here!" Pansy pushed Luna again, this time causing her to bump against the stone wall.

"I think you will find that you are done, Pansy." A crisp voice cut through the air.

Pansy turned around quickly finding a very annoyed Draco Malfoy.

"I told you if you ever touched her again I would kill you," Draco snarled, "And I meant it." He shoved Pansy out of the way and bent down, grabbing Luna's shaking hand and pulling her up.

"What the fuck is your problem Pansy?"

"HER!" Pansy screamed, hot tears now running down her plump cheeks, "MY PROBLEM IS LUNA FUCKING LOVEGOOD!"

"Are you that jealous that you would physically assault her? Make her feel worthless to edify your already low self esteem?" Draco's eyes flickered hotly, "You're pathetic."

"Draco - "

"Save it." He scoffed, "Don't ever even look at her again, let alone touch her. Do you hear me Pansy? I will keep to my promise next time."

Draco's hand curled around Luna's much smaller palm as he tugged her away, forcing her into his dormitory.

"What are you doing?" She demanded as he closed the door and then locked it.

"Helping you?"

"I could've helped myself," Luna rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, "I don't need you to help me Draco. Especially since this is all in essence, your fault."

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Everything."

A beat of silence passed between them.

"Sorry is definitely not good enough Draco." She spat, "Do you know how humiliated I am? I feel like leaving school! Even my own friends don't look at me the same anymore."

"I made a mistake," He stepped towards her and groaned when she stepped back, "I fucked it up."

"You fucked me up." Luna chuckled darkly, "And you fucked me too. Literally. Come on Draco, seriously what the hell am I supposed to do? Say that I forgive you?"

"No."

"Then what? What do you expect me to do?"

"I don't know."

"Exactly," Luna scoffed, "I don't have time for this."

"Luna please, just give me a moment."

"A moment to do what, Draco?" She rolled her eyes, "There is nothing you can possibly say that will make everything you did alright."

Draco stared at her.

Her long, silky blonde hair.

Those eyes; oh those eyes. They sucked him in like a vortex.

And that little rosebud mouth that always curled up into a smile whenever he pressed his own lips against them.

"I made a mistake," He strangled out, "A huge one."

Luna's crossed arms dropped. She stared at Draco through narrowed eyes, though much of her hostility had disappeared.

"Luna will you come sit with me? Please?"

"No I think I'll stay here," Her voice was quiet, but still strong. She refused to let him break down the thin walls she had carefully constructed around herself.

"Are you in love with me?"

A beat of silence passed between them.

Luna stared at the ground for a long time, watching as a tear dropped onto the tiled floor.

She looked up finally, into those stormy grey eyes, and nodded gently.

"Yes." Her voice was barely a whisper, but Draco heard it.

"Oh." And then he crossed the room and in one swift movement, wrapped her in his arms.

He pulled her close and ignored her resistance.

"Draco." Her voice wavered, "Let me go."

"I can't."

"Yes you bloody well can." Luna tried to sound angry, she really did, but being in Draco's arms left her weak.

"I can't believe you love me," He whispered, his breathe fanning out across her face.

"Go on then," She answered viciously, "Use it as bait against me. Gloat all you want."

But one look into his eyes and Luna knew that Draco wouldn't be doing any of that.

She watched as he closed his eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, before finally connecting his gaze with hers.

"I'm going to kiss you," He told her, "Please don't resist me."

And then he leaned down towards her, and claimed Luna's mouth as his own.

….

Something was wrong.

Very, very wrong.

Ginny was sure of it.

She was supposed to have met Luna at the library half an hour ago, and the blonde haired Ravenclaw was nowhere to be found.

Now, Ginny knew Luna was ditzy but she wasn't absent minded when it came to her studies.

Nevertheless, she went looking for her friend at the Ravenclaw common room, and was not at all surprised when everyone told her they hadn't seen her for a long while.

Ginny felt nauseous. Something had happened.

Something very, very, very bad.

And when the red haired Gryffindor came across a crying Pansy Parkinson, her heart dropped.

"Pansy." Ginny pulled at the girl's sleeve.

Parkinson looked up through tear stained eyes, "What the bloody hell do you want Weaslette?" Then she sneered, "Are you looking for your precious friend, LUna?

She nodded slowly, feeling her chest tighten.

"She's with Draco." Ginny's worst fears were confirmed at Pansy's words, "Don't ask me where they've gone because I haven't got a bloody clue." The Slytherin pulled herself away from Ginny and turned away from her viciously.

"What did you do?"

"What do you mean, what did I do?" Pansy's dark eyes narrowed into slits.

"Something happened," Ginny spat, "I'm sure of it."

"I'm sick of you bitches thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want!" Pansy shrieked, her voice resonating off the stone walls.

Everybody stopped to stare at the two girls, and Ginny's cheeks heated up.

But not from embarrassment. Oh no. She was far too furious to be embarrassed.

"You know what Pansy," Ginny snarled, "Nobody likes you. Everybody's just scared of you, so they do whatever they can to please you. And I'm sick of that! I'm sick of you thinking you can do whatever the fuck you want. It's over," She spat, "Malfoy doesn't want you. He never has. You're just a parasite that won't leave him a lone. A lonely bitch who has nothing better to do than bring down people like Luna." The Gryffindor's nose was now almost touching Pansy's, "Grow the fuck up."

And with that, Ginny turned away from the bully, sick and tired of having her trying to make everyone else feel like they had to bend at her every whim.

Well not Ginny. Oh no.

She wasn't a Gryffindor for nothing.

"He's going to fuck her again." Pansy said from behind her.

"Don't you ever," Ginny whipped around, pointing her wand at the Slytherin, "Use that word when talking about Luna again." She pushed the tip of her wand into Pansy's neck, "Do you hear me?"

Pansy nodded, gulping harshly.

"Where is he?"

"In his room," The Slytherin's voice was much smaller than Ginny's, "To your left."

Ginny took her wand away from Pansy's neck, and narrowed her eyes, "You'd better watch yourself, Parkinson. Or next time you'll lose an eye."

And then, she turned around and began to run.

She had to find Luna, soon, before it was too late.

….

"I can't believe you love me," Draco breathed against Luna's neck as he peppered kisses across her skin.

She arched into his touch, wanting more than he was giving her.

"I know," She whispered, "I can hardly believe it myself."

Draco's hands inched up her school robes, touching her warm skin with his fingertips.

She felt just as soft and supple as she had last time. He groaned, as she thrust her hips into his.

"Bed," She panted, "Now."

He nodded, picking her up and throwing her onto the mattress.

As she had the last time, she giggled when they touched the bed, "I like it when you're aggressive."

He smirked and straddled her waist, "Don't you mean you love it?"

"Mmm," She smiled, "I do."

Her hand reached up to tuck a strand of his mussed up hair behind his ears, and Draco's heart lurched at the tenderness of her fingers.

She loved him.

Against all odds, against everything, she had fallen in love with him.

She, who was so pure and innocent. She, who made him want to be a better person.

"I don't deserve you," He whispered, nuzzling his nose against the base of his neck, "I don't deserve this."

He moved up her neck, feathering her chin with kisses, until finally he pressed his lips to hers.

He felt her smile into the kiss.

"I love you." She whispered, as his hands ventured beneath her robes, "I love you so much it hurts."

Her words caused a dull ache to form beneath his heart.

How could she love him?

"How?"

"I don't know." He pulled back and watched as she smiled at him; that pure, dreamy smile, "I just do."

"You just do."

He stroked her face gently, "I'm going to prove myself to you Luna. I'm going to prove that I deserve you."

"You don't have to," She shrugged, "You already own me."

He groaned at her words.

"You're killing me," He whispered, bending down to press a hot kiss to her mouth.

"I know the feeling."

"Let me make love to you." Draco whispered, "Please."

She bit her lip, looking up into his stormy grey eyes.

But it was no use. She knew she was going to say yes either way.

"Okay." She nodded gently.

Tonight it was all about her.

Tonight, he would make her happy.

Tonight, he would prove that he deserved her.

….


	10. Chapter 10

GInny's heart was racing.

She needed to find Luna, she needed to tell her!

She needed to stop what she knew was happening. Oh god. Her vision was blurred with tears.

Why was she crying? Damn it.

Her body launched into another and she found herself colliding straight onto the ground.

"Ouch." She mumbled, as her body hit the stone floor. She looked up into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise!" She sniffed, wiping at the tears rolling down her hot cheeks, "Where is Draco?"

"What do you - "

"Where is he?" She screamed, "Take me to his room. Now!"

He nodded briskly, grabbing her hand and helping her up. Ginny's heart pounded recklessly against her chest as Blaise slipped them in through the portal and past the Slytherin common room.

Ginny followed him blindly, ignoring the stares she received from other Slytherin students.

"What is she doing here?" One hissed.

"She's a Gryffindor," Another scoffed.

They passed through a stone wall, and finally, Blaise halted before an old mahogany portal.

"This is it," He said, grabbing Ginny by the shoulders and pulling her back gently.

She snapped out of her stupor and nodded, "Thank you Blaise."

They stared at each for a few more moments, before he tilted his head forward gently and took a step back.

"Don't be too hard on him, Gin."

Despite herself, she glanced back and smirked, "I'll try not to."

And then summoning up every last bit of Gryffindor courage she had, Ginny pushed the door open, forcing herself through and causing Draco and Luna's hot embrace to fall away.

"Weaslette!" Draco's voice went all high pitched, "What the fuck are you doing here?"

Ginny's eyes were trained on Luna, "I could ask her the very same thing."

"Ginny please - "

"No," The redhead held up a hand, "Don't tell me that you're fine, Luna. Please. Look at you." Her eyes raked over Luna's appearance roughly, "Look what he's done to you."

"She can make her own decision, Weaslette," Draco growled, his arm curling protectively around Luna's waist.

Ginny's eyes narrowed, "Have you told her?"

Luna chewed on her bottom lip, "Told me what?"

"Nothing," Draco tried to dismiss it casually, "Mind your own business, Weaslette."

"Oh." An almost sadistic smile lit up Ginny's face, "So you haven't told her?"

Luna pulled herself away from Draco's grasp and looked up into his stormy grey eyes, "Told me what?" She looked at Ginny, "Tell me!"

"Ginny," Draco's voice dropped, as did his eyes, "Please. Don't."

Ginny's resolve flickered; if only for a moment.

She watched as Draco's head held low, as his hands balled up into tight fists.

She swore she saw his shoulders shake from tears. But she shook her head.

No. She wasn't going to let him get away with it, not again.

"Tell her Draco," Her voice was steeled over with determination, "Or I will."

Draco's eyes levelled to meet Ginny's gaze carefully. Ginny was taken aback by the pain she saw behind their grey shadow.

"Luna," He whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"For what?" Luna was manic now, grabbing Draco's shoulders, shaking him roughly, "Draco please! Tell me!"

Ginny almost intervened.

"I lied to you," He spoke lowly, "I…This was all part of a bet."

Deathly silence. Luna stared up at Draco through filmy eyes.

Her heart crashed loudly against her battered chest, "What?"

"Between me and Blaise," He clarified, refusing to meet her gaze, "I wagered that I could sleep with you."

For a moment, Luna was completely silent.

And then, without another word, she slipped away from Draco's side and fell into Ginny's waiting arms.

"Luna - " Draco's voice was gentle, quiet.

"No," Luna breathed against Ginny's chest, "Don't ever talk to me again, Draco." Her misty blue eyes lifted to connect with his own molten orbs, "And this time, I mean it."

Luna allowed Ginny to grab her hand, to lead her away from the heavily panting Draco.

She didn't notice as the weaved through the crowds of students. Didn't notice as Blaise stopped and asked worriedly if everything was okay.

Luna was numb.

This was worse than the morning after she'd giving Draco her innocence.

She had never felt like this.

Unfeeling, static.

And then she was in her room, being tucked into bed by Ginny.

"Are you okay?"

Luna couldn't speak. She nodded slowly.

"I'll come back and check up on you later."

Another nod.

And then Ginny was gone, and Luna was alone.

….

"FUCK!"

Draco smashed the vase against his dark grey walls.

"FUCKING WEASLETTE!" He channelled all his anger at the red haired Gryffindor.

But he knew, he knew deep down, that this was all his fault.

He sat down at the edge of his bed, burying his head into his hands.

What had he done?

What had he DONE?

The only girl that would ever understand him. The only girl that had ever meant anything to him…he had pushed her so far away he was sure nothing he would ever say would make it okay.

He stared at the wall in front of him, unblinking.

He was stupid. So, so, so stupid.

How had he let this happen? How had let himself…fall in love with her?

He groaned, running his hands through his hair.

There was no denying it.

Draco loved her with every fibre in his being.

He wanted to be close to her. He wanted to touch her, to taste her.

But above all, he just wanted to be with her.

Luna completed him. He almost vomited at how pathetic he sounded.

"Draco." Blaise pushed through the open doorway roughly, "What the fuck happened?"

Draco looked up, "I fucked it up!" He picked up a shard of glass and crushed it in his hand, not even carrying that it pierced through his skin.

"I saw Luna with Ginny…"

"Don't." Draco shook his head, "Don't say her name. Don't."

He felt broken.

"I lost her," He whispered, "I can't believe I lost her."

"Mate there might still be a chance - "

"What chance?" Draco laughed dryly, "You didn't see her. You didn't see the way she crumbled under my words. I broke her."

Blaise sighed deeply, "I could try and speak to Ginny."

He shook his head again, "No."

A deathly silence surrounded them. Draco stared at his bloodied palm.

He picked up his wand and whispered a healing spell, watching as the cut sealed itself over.

"So you're just going to give up?"

Draco closed his eyes, "What else am I supposed to do?"

"Do you love her?"

"Yes." Draco said the word so quietly he barely heard it.

Blaise nodded slowly, gently, "Then you have to win her back."

"I already tried that, remember?"

"But this time you love her mate," Blaise shrugged, "You can't just give her up so easily."

"This is all my fault."

A beat of silence passed. Then Blaise stood up and forced Draco to level his gaze.

"Yes, it is all your fault." He told him sternly, "And if you want her back, you're going to have to fix it."

Draco watched as Blaise's dark eyes narrowed.

"Aren't you a Malfoy?" He snapped, "I thought Malfoys never gave up."

"This time - "

"This time, what Draco?" Blaise rolled his eyes, "If you're going to be such a defeatist, then you really have lost Lovegood. Suck up your pride and grow some balls."

Usually, Draco would be furious at the way Blaise was talking to him so harshly.

But instead, he could only nod feebly. He looked up.

"You're right."

"Of course I'm right mate."

Draco frowned, "So what do I do?"

A slow smirk slid it's way across Blaise's mouth, "Okay…here's the plan…"

….

Luna sat at the Ravenclaw table in the Grand Hall, avoiding the Slytherin general area at all costs.

But she could see Draco from the corner of her eye.

Staring at her. Always staring at her.

Why? She was frustrated, angry, upset, hurt.

Why did he have to look at her with those silvery eyes? Why did he have to make her heart hurt?

She shifted in her seat uncomfortably.

Draco kept trying to talk to her, to owl her, to send her secret messages. But Luna ignored every single thing.

What else was she supposed to do?

How was she meant to get over him if he didn't leave her alone?

She wasn't, that was the problem. Somebody sat beside her and Luna looked up, surprised.

"Oh." Neville Longbottom smiled down at her nervously, "Hello Neville."

"Hi Luna."

She stared at him for a moment, "Did you want to tell me something?"

"Oh, yes, yes of course," He bumbled in his usual Neville way, "I just wanted to see if you were busy this Saturday?"

"This Saturday?" She quirked a thin brow, "To do what?"

"Go for some butter beer at Diagon Alley," His cheeks flushed a brilliant shade of red, "I mean if you don't want to - "

"No, that would be perfect Neville." She forced a smile.

"Really?"

"Really." She felt awful because she knew she was using him.

Using him to get over a certain platinum blonde haired Slytherin with dark eyes and an even darker past.

"Luna."

She looked up slowly, into the narrowed eyes of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Something stuck itself into her throat uncomfortably.

"What do you want Draco?" She tried to snarl, but knew it came out sounding more like a pathetic whimper.

"I need to talk to you." His eyes landed on Neville, "Alone."

"Malfoy what do you think - "

"Leave it, Longbottom." Draco's tone dropped dangerously, "Seriously."

Neville closed his gaping mouth.

"I don't have anything to say to you, Draco." Luna's voice quivered, softly.

Draco felt his temper rise, "Yes you do. Come on now, just a minute."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"I SAID NO!" By this point Luna and Draco were breathing heavily, their faces very close together. Luna had stood up and slammed her hand against the surface of the table, her blue eyes glassy.

The entire Grand Hall fell silent.

Neither one of them noticed.

"You're being a child!"

"I'm being a child?" Luna laughed without humour, "Oh that's rich coming from you of all people, Draco!"

"I just want to talk to you," His voice took on a desperate tone, "Please."

"There are people watching you know." She whispered, so that only Draco could hear, "Are you sure you don't mind Draco? Are you sure this isn't just another stupid bet of - "

"Don't." He grabbed her thin wrist, "Just…don't."

Luna's skin sizzled at the contact. She pulled away from his grasp.

"Leave me alone, Draco."

"No." He whispered, "I wont. I wont leave you alone, not until the day that I die." And then he pulled his face very close to hers, "I love you, Luna Lovegood. And you will be mine."

"What?" Luna stumbled back at his words.

"I said I love you." His usually steely grey eyes were warm, "I love you."

The Grand Hall was completely silent.

You could hear a pin drop.

Every person waited expectantly for Luna's answer.

Even Ginny sat with baited breath.

"You can't mean that!"

"But I do," He smiled slowly, "I have loved you for a very long time."

A strangled cry from their far left. Pansy Parkinson was holding a hand to her mouth, obviously stifling her sobs.

"When you're ready to take me back, I'll be waiting."

And then he whisked away, to sit back down beside Crabbe and Goyle, as if he hadn't just declared his undying love to Luna Lovegood in front of the entire Hogwarts student body.

Luna sat back down, her entire body paralysed.

"So I guess Saturday's off then?"

She turned to Neville, who was staring at her curiously.

"I guess so."

…..

[b]SORRY I HAVENT UPDATED IN A WHILE! Been busy with schoolwork and whatnot...Anyway, things are just about to get interesting! I know some of you thought that Luna wasn't been level headed enough, but dont worry guys, she will prove that she's a strong independant woman! Capable of surviving without Malfoy :) Although...who wouldnt want Draco Malfoy to make sweet love to you? AM I RIGHT? Anyway...hope you like it! Read and review, it means the worldddd[/b]


End file.
